Nunca es tarde o temprano para decir Te Amo
by Bel1DG
Summary: Parejas: Kouzumi, Mimato,Takari,Taiora,Kenyako, los chicos deberan vivir la complicada vida adolescente, sufrir corazones rotos y desiluciones...no soy buena haciendo summarys pero LEAN!
1. Chapter 1

Wooolaaa ¡! Vengo con algo nuevo, espero su aprobación y ayuda, porque este fic es de ustedes para ustedes, he juntado mis parejas favoritas y he puesto mucho de mi parte para esto, quisiera sus opiniones, cuantos capítulos quisieran, si cambio alguna pareja, o alguna cosa que quisieran que ocurra, solo díganlo, hare todo lo que pueda para complacerlos, dependiendo de como sea acogida vere la forma de actualizar asi se veces por semana, ustedes deciden si les gusta o no.

En una casa de la ciudad de Tokio una hermosa chica dormía plácidamente, después de unas largas vacaciones de verano por fin entraría a clases, aunque parecía raro ella quería entrar al colegio pero no a estudiar sino mas bien para estar con sus amigos.

Su vida era lo que podía decirse normal, era una chica de 15 años con una familia, amigos y miles de sueños para su futuro.

Tenia el cabello rubio lacio y sedoso, una piel clara y sin imperfecciones, cejas finas, nariz pequeña y recta, ojos verdes y un cuerpazo, muchos chicos andaban tras ella, pese a todo eso ella solo podía pensar en aquel chico de cabello negro azulado y mirada azul, aceptaba que ser seguida era agotador a veces, pero para eso estaban sus guardaespaldas, sus fastidiosos hermanos. Ahí estaba el pequeño detalle que hacia a la familia de Zoe Ishida peculiar, tenia 4 hermanos, y todos hombres. Su mejor amiga y ella vivian la misma tortura de ser custodiada por el simple hecho de que sus padres habían tenido solo una ''bala rosa'' mientras que todas las demás habían resultados azules o negras.

El mayor y mas parecido a ella era Michael, tenia 18 años y ya cursaba su primer año en la universidad estatal de Tokio, estudiaba economía, no sabe como alguien puede sentirse feliz de tratar con tantos números pero ella lo apoya, Mike como ella le dice es bastante guapo y es el único de todos que heredo al igual que ella los ojos verdes de su padre, es muy codiciado por muchas chicas y demasiado sobreprotector con su hermanita a la que también consentia y adoraba, tiene un gusto excesivo con los autos y motocicletas, su personalidad es bastante sarcástica, bromista y a veces hasta arrogante lo que lo hace pelear con Yamato, o Matt, el segundo de los hermanos, cuenta con 16 años, y asiste a la misma secundaria que ella, el era mas reservado y callado, es un hermano muy sobreprotector y celoso, pero a la vez amable y buen consejero, éste era ojiazul y poco coqueto, pero aun asi tenia a miles de chicas embobadas con él, lastima que a él solo le importaba una, y esta chica era nada mas y nada menos que la mejor amiga de Zoe, la única chica que lo controlaba y lo ponía de cabeza, recuerda que nunca lo había escuchado cantar con tanto sentimiento, y es que su hermano era fanatico de la música hasta el punto de tener su propia banda.

Luego de ese par iban sus hermanitos, pues Takeru y William eran menores, el primero era bastante divertido e inquieto, tenia 13 años, era igual de rubio a todos y con unos ojos azules que hipnotizaban a todas las chiquillas de su escuela, todos decían que era demasiado parecido a Matt pero solo los de familia y amigos bastante cercanos sabían que eran muy diferentes, blanco y negro, ying y yang, salsa de tomate y mayonesa, hielo y fuego, y podía seguir asi, pero se llevaban bastante bien, y Takeru o T.k aunque también era celoso con su hermana mayor era a la vez mas comprensible y tierno.

Finalmente el príncipe de la casa era Willy, ese rubiecito de 10 años que era el mas tranquilo de todos, bastante callado y observador además de ser intelectual y serio, cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser muy mimado ya que aprovechaba sus privilegios de ''bebé de la casa'' para hacer lo que le daba la gana, mientras otras solo se alejaba a jugar o leer algún libro, había heredado la personalidad de su abuelo paterno quien era el mas cercano al pequeño ojiazul.

Su padre y su madre vivian muy enamorados, tener 5 hijos era una prueba de ello, su padre era gerente general de una televisora y su madre trabajaba de periodista ahí mismo, si bien el dinero no les faltaba muchas veces pensaban que si les faltaban sus padres, por eso en estas vacaciones ambos solicitaron vacaciones y se fueron a recorrer Europa todos en familia. Hermosos recuerdos de un hermoso verano, Zoe sonrio entre sueños.

Zoe despierta o llegaras tarde a clases – anuncio su madre desde la puerta, la rubia abrió sus ojos y rápidamente se puso de pie para empezar a arreglarse

Enseguida bajo mamá – dijo ella bostezando un poco

Después de su pequeña rutina de limpieza y cremas en el baño se apresuro a coger su uniforme, consistía en una camisa blanca, encima de esta un chaleco bastante apretado y un saco todo esto color azul al igual que su falda, un poco de maquillaje por aquí y por alla, un peinado sencillo y una sonrisa al espejo, estaba lista, cogio su bolso y bajó rumbo al comedor

Buenos días – saludó ella y no se extrañó al solo encontrar a sus padres y hermanos menores sentados, Tk lucia su uniforme con la corbata bien puesta y su cabello bien peinado, obra de mamá, pensó la chica mientras el pequeño Willy iba con su camiseta gris, chaqueta azul y blue jeans

Buenos días – respondieron los demás con una sonrisa – hay tostadas y huevos revueltos – dijo su madre

El comienzo de un nuevo año – dijo su padre – a ponerle empeño porque de esto partirá su futuro

Lo que digas padre – respondio Yamato que acababa de llegar, él si era un desastre, camisa blanca por fuera chaleco y saco desabrochados al igual que la corbata, cabello despeinado y mueca de fastidio, lindo hermano

Arréglate un poco Yama – pidió Natsuko a su hijo

Ya estoy listo – respondio serio – aunque tampoco parezco niño retrasado como Takeru – se burló haciendo que Zoe riera un poco

Zoquete – respondio sonrojado el mencionado

Ten la bondad de arreglarte Yamato – ordenó Hiroaki

Ya estoy listo papá en serio

Yamato – advirtió con voz de enojo

Ya voy ya voy – el muchacho se levanto de la mesa con una tostada en su boca y se dirigió al baño social

No se que vamos a hacer con este chico – dijo Willy y todos rieron por el comentario del menor de la familia, un alma vieja en un cuerpo tan joven, todos siguieron desayunando hasta que 5 minutos después regreso Matt, si bien no estaba peinado como Takeru por lo menos ya estaba bien uniformado

Ahora ya podré sentarme? – pregunto ironico, su padre asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

Todo esto pasa por ir a una escuela privada, si fueramos a una escuela publica podríamos ir vestidos como nos diera la gana – opinó T.k

Quizas – dijo Matt – pero si así fuera no pasarías tanto tiempo con Kari – terminó alzando las cejas repeditamente

Y tú ni conocerías a Mimi – atacó el otro

Basta los 2 – dijo Michael que venia bajando aun con pijamas, aunque la escena era bastante divertida pues sus hermanos estaban sonrojados, avergonzados y con ganas de atacarse mas, alguien debía parar el enfrentamiento

Bebés – se burló Zoe tomando jugo de naranja

Que rico! huevos! – exclamó Michael y ahora sus hermanos y su padre lo miraron de forma burlona, Zoe soltó una carcajada y su madre los miró enojada – pervertidos – murmuró el mayor sonrojado

Que son esas miradas, son unos irrespetuosos – regañó su madre a los demás que reían, Zoe se sentía feliz con su familia, quizas sus padres no pasaban mucho tiempo con ellos, quizas sus hermanos la sobreprotegían, pero los amaba a todos y sabía que ellos sentían lo mismo unos por otros.

Muy bien chicos de pie, hora de irnos a la escuela – anunció su padre

Adiós mamá – dijeron Matt y Tk y se apresuraron a irse directamente al auto antes de que los llenara de besos y abrazos como a 2 niños de 2 años

Adiós mamá – dijo Zoe abrazando a su madre que le correspondio – nos vemos Mike

Esa falda está demasiado corta Zoe – dijo su hermano mayor frunciendo el ceño

Vamos! No está tan corta – se defendió ella

Dejala Michael, vete hija o llegarás tarde – dijo su madre cortando la pelea

Si si, adiós Will – dijo corriendo al auto donde ya estaban sentados sus 2 hermanos

En otra casa no muy lejos de ese lugar, un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro azulado desayunaba calladamente en compañía de sus 2 hermanos, Kouji Minamoto era de por si un muchacho serio, callado y frio, se sentía incomodo en grupos muy grandes y mas en la compañía de su amiga Zoe, cuando la veía caminar, sonreir, hablar, pensar o incluso respirar se sentía cohibido y hasta nervioso, de esto no estaba enterado nadie mas que él, a sus 15 años nunca se había sentido asi por nada ni por nadie, era extraño sentir todo eso, pero ni él sabia como llamarlo.

El se consideraba un chico como cualquier otro, con familia y amigos, sus padres trabajaban en la empresa familiar y justo ahora se encontraban en un viaje de negocios en Dubai, estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y a quedarse al cuidado de sus empleados junto con sus hermanos, miró al frente donde su hermano gemelo Kouichi conversaba con su hermano mayor Ken, Kouichi era idéntico a el físicamente pero en la personalidad eran totalmente distintos, comenzando por esa rebeldía que solo él poseía, uno destacaba en Literatura pues el otro en Matemáticas, uno jugaba al basketball pues el otro ajedrez, uno tocaba la guitarra pues el otro bailaba, y asi continuaban las diferencias entre gemelos pero se complementaban muy bien, no discutían y se apoyaban en todo.

Ken en cambio era callado pero tierno, era la mezcla de sus hermanos y ante los ojos de todos era el hijo perfecto. Excelente alumno, capitán del equipo de fútbol, respetuoso y educado y por supuesto era también atractivo, él tenía 17 años y contaba con una novia que era tan distinta a él, pero eran felices, era lo que a su hermano le faltaba, y aunque era fastidiosa tenía que aceptar que le caía bien.

Kouji deberíamos irnos llendo a clases, no creo que sea bueno empezar el año llegando tarde – dijo Kouichi con una sonrisa

Vámonos – ordenó el mayor

Como sea – respondio el segundo gemelo

Que amargado eres clon, deberías conseguirte una novia – se burló Kouichi

Si, yo opino igual – dijo Ken mientras caminaban hacia el instituto – quizás Zoe no te parece? – dijo como si fuera lo más normal, pero Kouji tuvo que desviar la mirada al sentir la cara arderle

Vamos Zoe es muy linda no hagas muecas – lo regañó Kouichi

Al parecer al que le gusta Zoe es a otro – murmuró Ken

No te miento, Zoe es demasiado hermosa – acepto el gemelo felíz y sonrojado, estas palabras hicieron que Kouji frunciera el ceño y se adelantara a sus hermanos, no sabía que había sentido…¿celos? No eso no, Zoe era su amiga, solo eso y nada mas, quizas lo que había sentido eran ganas de cuidarla, sí debía de ser eso.

Atrás sus hermanos solo siguieron al menor, estaban acostumbrados a esos actos de su hermano asi que no le tomaron importancia.

En un pen house una castaña se alistaba frente al espejo, cabellos castaños tan claros que en el sol parecían ser rubios, ojos miel, facciones delicadas, cuerpo de infarto y sonrisa encantadora, no quería empezar clases, ella merecía dormir hasta más tarde todos los días y salir en las noches para una buena fiesta pero no levantarse muy temprano para ir a ese colegio lleno de babosos, por que nadie podía ser como aquel rubio de ojos azules y voz extremadamente sexy que la tenía de cabeza? Hasta en su casa convivia con esos simios insensibles.

Apresurate o llegaremos tarde Mimi – la llamó su hermano mayor desde la puerta – creeme eres hermosa y no tienes que estar arreglándote tanto

Esta bien, no eran tan simios ni tan insensibles, eran sus hermanos y aunque muchas veces la sacaban de sus casillas, los quería mucho.

Takuya era su hermano mayor, el heredero a la dinastía Tachikawa, tenía 17 años y era todo un artista, era muy guapo, alto de cabello castaño y ojos iguales, al tener admiradoras trataba de satisfacerlas a todas y por lo tanto no duraba ni 2 semanas con cada novia que conseguía, era muy celoso y sobreprotector, también arrogante y presumido, destacaba en el fútbol y era el segundo capitán del equipo, cuidaba mucho a todos sus hermanos sin excepciones y aunque no era un alumno ejemplar tenía talento para los números.

Takato en cambio era inmaduro, bromista y explorador, no era celoso pero nunca te quitaba el ojo de encima, tenia 13 años y debido a su hiperactividad pasa mucho tiempo en dirección por su comportamiento o en enfermería por las lesiones que produce su espíritu aventurero, si bien no cuenta con aquel talento para el deporte, o los estudios, o cualquier cosa, es muy especial para sus hermanos, pues tiene un corazón de oro, siempre los ayuda y los apoya en cada momento bueno, malo o terrorífico, y asi estén en el peor de los momentos siempre podrán contar con Takato, con sus rebeldes cabellos castaños y esa mirada rojiza traviesa que anima a cualquiera.

Por último está Tomoki o Tommy, el milagrito, pues que sea un niño sano es un milagro, a una edad ya complicada como la que tenían sus padres de 40 y 42 años ambos concibieron al último de sus hijos, tras varios problemillas en el embarazo el niño nació, sano, salvo y hermoso, tenía 4 años y era muy caprichoso y consentido por todos, sin embargo era muy tierno y enojón con quien se acercaba a su hermanita, era castaño, pequeño y con unos ojos verdes que no podían ser mas de de su abuela materna, aunque era muy pequeño era muy inteligente y astuto.

Mimi sonrio por el comentario de su hermano y salio directamente hacia el ascensor, sus padres habían salido de viaje junto con Tommy, a la inauguración de otro de sus hoteles u hospitales, la verdad no entendió bien, solo sabía que debía de apresurarse

Y Takato? – preguntó a su hermano mayor

Hirokazu vino por él anoche – respondio

Ah…- dijo ella con simpleza

Señoritos Tachikawa, buenos días – saludó el chofer y mayordomo de su familia, ellos lo saludaron con una sonrisa y luego Mimi lo abrazó

Buenos días Burt – dijeron para subirse a su auto y dirigirse a su auto

En el instituto Tokio Elite Senior High School se encontraban muchos alumnos saludándose después de las vacaciones, Taichi Yagami y su hermana menor Hikari se encontraban con Rika Nonaka, Sora Takenouchi, Henry Wong, Juri y J.P Katou y Davis Motomiya, cuando los Minamoto llegaron empezaron a saludarse, luego llegaron los Tachikawa para empezar a reírse de las ocurrencias de Takuya hasta que llegó el auto de los Ishida y algunos corazones empezaron a latir con rapidez, Takeru fue el primero en bajar y se encontró con su mejor amiga Hikari, se sonrieron para después saludarse con un fuerte abrazo, luego bajó Yamato con su mirada seria y altiva, hasta que dirigio la dirección de esta hasta cierta castaña, le sonrio de medio lado y se acercó a saludar a su mejor amigo, fue ahí cuando una rubia bajó del automóvil que partió al instante, Zoe Ishida miró a sus amigos, se encontró con la mirada de aquel chico que la hace suspirar dia y noche para luego mirar a su mejor amiga y abrazarla, no se habían visto en todas las vacaciones y solo Dios sabe cuanto se habían extrañado

Amiga! – dijeron ambas abrazandose y empezaron a reir y dar vueltitas

Quien diría que es nuestro ultimo año – exclamó Ken mirando a Takuya y a Rika

Davis! Juri! vámonos – dijo T.k – a sus amigos llendose también con Hikari a su lugar especial, donde ellos hablaban de ellos sin que nadie los interrumpiera

Sora y yo estamos juntos desde las vacaciones – contó Taichi a su mejor amigo

Esas son buenas noticias – felicitaron J.P y Yamato

MIMI! ZOE! – gritó Kouichi y se dirigio a abrazar a sus mejores amigas que lo agregaron a su bienvenida, Kouji y Yamato miraban la escena serior, como ellos eran

Espero que este año te decidas a decirle lo que sientes – recomendó Yagami a Matt

De qué hablas? – pregunto Matt aun mirando a su hermana y la mejor amiga de esta

A Mimi obviamente – respondió Sora

Ve y hablale ahora – dijo J.P, este comentario no solo alentó al rubio sino también al pelinegro, ahora las chicas platicaban con Kouichi

Hola Mimi, hola Zoe – dijo Kouiji sonriendo levemente, la castaña lo abrazó fuertemente, era su mejor amigo, luego lo soltó para seguir hablando con Kouichi y darle privacidad a Zoe con el gemelo

Hola Kouji – respondio Zoe sonrojada

Fui algunas veces a tu casa y nunca te vi – dijo Kouij mirándola

Yo solo los escuchaba, me ponía a hacer cosas de mujeres, tu sabes – mintió la rubia, Kouji tocaba la guitarra en la banda de Matt, y ella se dedicaba a espiarlos y verlo solamente a él mientras tocaba su instrumento

Hubiera querido verte – dijo y ambos se sonrojaron – ya sabes eres mi amiga y me hubiera gustado saludarte o algo asi – aclaró, se sonrieron y siguieron hablando, al igual que Kouichi y Mimi

Hola Mimi – dijo Yamato a sus espaldas, ella se volteó sonriéndole un poco sonrojada, su antiguo acompañante sonrió y se fue con su hermano y Zoe, la rubia miró la escena y se emocionó, ojalá este año su hermano se decida

Hola Yamato – respondio ella tímidamente

Oh vamos, vas a mi casa con mucha frecuencia, llamame Matt – dijo él con una sonrisa

Ah si Matt – murmuró ella saltando de felicidad internamente – como has estado?

Bien, ensayando y entrenando un poco y tú?

También, bueno no ensayo pero si he entrenado un poco – respondio nerviosa

Se me olvidaba que trataba con la capitana del equipo de voleibol, una hermosa capitana – dijo viéndola sonrojarse, estaba decidido la invitaría a su ensayo y le diría que la quería, a todo o nada

De repente llegó otro auto, de este se bajaron 2 adolescentes, una chica de cabello morado bastante guapa y de aspecto intelectual que corrió a los brazos del mayor de los Minamoto, era Yolei Inoue, la novia de Ken que venía acompañada de su primo Ryo Akiyama, un chico bastante guapo castaño piel morena y ojos sorprendentemente azules, era hijo del banquero mas poderoso de la ciudad, su mirada altanera se fijó en cierta chica, miró a cierto rubio y con una sonrisa retadora se acercó a ella empujando un poco a su acompañante

Hola Mimi, cada año mas hermosa debo de decir – alabó el chico besando la mano de la chica que se sonrojó al instante, esto provocó que Yamato entrara enfurecido al interior del instituto siendo seguido por sus amigos, Zoe miró la reacción de su hermano, si bien Ryo no era de su agrado por ser tan presumido era mas decidido que Matt, y ayudaría a su hermano a estar con su amiga, la castaña se sintió mal, estaba en las nubes con el chico de sus sueños, tenia que llegar Ryo a arruinarlo todo

Deja de coquetear con mi hermana – le advirtió Takuya

Solo la saludaba – dijo el tranquilamente – y no pude resistirme a decirle lo hermosa que esta este año

Dile hol metros de distancia Akiyama – dijo el chico con mirada seria

Y tú me vas a obligar a hacerlo? – lo desafió Ryo

Vamonos Mimi – dijo Kouji llevándose a su mejor amiga del lugar junto con los demás

No querrás meterte en problemas conmigo Ryo – finalizó Tachikawa llendose también con sus amigos

El chico se quedó ahí, si bien Takuya Tachikawa no le daba ni un poco de miedo, no podía dejar que una chica lo rechazara, vio a lo lejos a sus dos amigos saludándolo, Joe Kido e Izzy Izumi, ellos de seguro lo ayudarían, no sentía nada por Mimi, el bien sabia que era un capricho, pero quería que fuera su novia, asi como Joe quería estar con Zoe y asi como Izzy había estado con Sora y Yolei, él no podía ser rechazado.

Zoe y sus amigos iban hacia su salón 1-B, juntos de nuevo, según su horario les tocaría Historia primero, miró al frente donde Kouichi que le decía a su gemelo sobre lo importante que era esa materia mientras Kouji solo decía ''no me interesa'', luego miró a su mejor amiga, con la mirada baja y perdida

Te sientes bien? - le preguntó mirándola preocupada, ella la miro y sonrió falsamente, a la rubia eso no le pasó desapercibido, se conocían desde los 5 años, no la podía engañar

Sabes que puedes mentirle a todo el mundo menos a mi – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Sabes bien lo que tengo, sabes que desde hace mucho que me gusta tu hermano – dijo sonrojada – y estábamos conversando muy bien hasta que llegó Ryo y viste como se fue de molesto – se cubrió la cara con ambas manos – me odia

Claro que no te odia – dijo un poco alto pues sus amigos las miraron ainterrogantes – chismosos – los acusó y ellos dieron la vuelta – no te odia, odia a Ryo – explicó

Esta enojado conmigo – siguio hablando – soy una tonta, debi ignorar a Ryo pero tengo la maldita costumbre de sonrojarme por todo, soy una tonta, tonta, tonta..

Ya basta Mimi – dijo Zoe frunciendo el ceño – Yamato no te odia ni esta molesto contigo, todo es con Ryo – la chica de ojos verdes se moria de ganas de decirle a su amiga que su hermano estaba enamorado de ella desde hace mucho, pero no podía hacerle eso a Matt, odiaba ver a Mimi mal por el tarado de su hermano y el estúpido de Ryo

Chicas lamento interrumpir su platica femenina de que color esta de moda – dijo Kouichi – pero el año pasado yo me senté junto a tí, y este año no tengo idea de como nos sentaremos

Me siento contigo – dijo Mimi mirando a su amiga con picardía, claro ahí estaba su amiga molestándola

Yo me sentare contigo – dijo Kouji mirándola directamente, ella desvio la mirada haciendo que revisaba los lugares donde se sentaría, Mimi la miraba aguantando las ganas de reir, conocía esa reacción de su mejor amiga, estaba avergonzada, la ayudaría a estar con Kouji

Ahí hay lugares, no están ni atrás ni adelante – dijo la rubia adelantándose – será un largo año – suspiró mirando como su amor imposible se sentaba a su lado y miraba hacia la dirección contraria a donde ella se sentaba

Yamato estaba sentado en su salón, 2-C, buscó un lugar donde pudiera sentarse solo, sentía las miradas de varias de sus compañeras, el escondio su cara entre sus brazos que se encontraban en su mesa ''Mimi'' murmuró, tenia que actuar pronto o Ryo se la quitaría, y hablando del rey de Roma el chico entraba en el salón y se sentaba en los últimos lugares junto a sus amigos

Yama ven con nosotros – lo llamó Sora que se sentaba junto a Tai mientras Henry estaba delante de ellos solo, se acercó para estar con sus amigos, no tenía humor para nada, sin embargo sus amigos no se merecían que los tratara mal, converso un poco con ellos, total, el año acababa de empezar

T.K! – gritó un castaño a su amigo, el rubio se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Takato

Te pensé muerto – bromeó Davis

Estuve con Hirokazu, jugando en su XboX – contó el observó a Hikari, conversaba con Juri, la miró fijamente, buscando alguna imperfección en ella, nada, Juri Katou era perfecta

Deja de mirarla asi – se burló el rubio – ya arreglamos todo para que te sientes con ella

Cuando el profesor entró al salón todos se ubicaron como debían, Takato sonrio a su amiga que le devolvió el gesto, era muy joven para saber que era el amor, pero esperaba que si algún dia descubría que era Juri apareciera en el significado.

Merece un review? Son gratis y hacen felices a los escritores


	2. Chapter 2

Las clases no podian estar mas aburridas, ante los ojos de Zoe no podía estar peor, su mejor amiga garabateaba cualquier cosa en su cuaderno, lo sabia porque podía ver ese esfero rosado con esas plumas moverse en formas raras, luego Kouichi miraba como todos los demás alumnos del curso a la nueva profesora de Historia, es verdad que era joven y algo bonita, pero no como para que todos estén con cara de babosos mirándola, ahora miró a Kouji, el tenia su esfero entre su labio superior y su nariz, miraba aburrido a la maestra y ella no se pudo sentir mas feliz, su Kouji si tenia modales y buen gusto…quien le gustaría? No quería atormentarse mas haciéndose esa pregunta, dudaba por mucho que fuera ella y no quería saber la respuesta, contaba los pocos minutos que faltaban para que terminara esa estúpida materia, le había avisado a Matt que en el cambio de hora tenía que hablar con él y…

RING

Bendito sea el timbre

La muchacha espero a que su profesora saliera para ella salir tras la mujer, salió disparada hacia el siguiente piso, Mimi miro a Kouji, Kouji miro a su gemelo, y el devolvió la mirada a la castaña, los 3 se encogieron de brazos, no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba ahí.

Yamato estaba recostado en la pared del cuarto piso del instituto, era el piso de laboratorios, por ser primer dia de clases nadie iria hacia alla, observo en tu celular la mención que tenia en twitter, era su hermana

"Zoe_Ishida12: YaMattIshida te veo en el cambio de hora es urgente"

¿qué es lo que quería?

Quizas algún animal le había hecho algo, pobre de aquel que le haya hecho algo a su hermana porque el se encargaría de dejarlo mas muerto que vivo

-MATT! – dijo la voz que esperaba

-Que sucede Zoe? – pregunto el preocupado

-Nada malo conmigo

-Le paso algo a Takeru?

-Yamato – lo miró seriamente – que sientes por Mimi? – el desvio la mirada avergonzado – no vayas a mentir, me he guardado esto por años, se que cuando va a casa nos observas, se que haces todo lo posible para irme a recoger cuando voy a su casa, he notado como la miras, te he visto observándola cuando juega voleibol, te he escuchado cantar canciones románticas como nunca antes cantabas, con sentimiento, y no me digas que te metes en el personaje porque me puedes mentir a mi, pero no a tu corazón hermano

- Zoe…- dijo el sintiéndose descubierto

- Confía en mi Yama – dijo ella abrazandolo un poco

- La quiero – dijo el abrazado de su hermana – me gusta desde que tengo 10 años, la quiero de verdad, es verdad que la observo, que la miro con frecuencia y que mis canciones románticas son para ella

- LO SABIA! – exclamo ella feliz

- No te emociones, ella no me ve de igual forma – se lamentó

- Eso no lo sabes hermanito, intenta estar con ella, llega a ella, Mimi es muy inocente y despistada – dijo con mirada burlona

- Quisiera pasar mas tiempo con ella pero Takuya me mataría – dijo Matt recordando que el hermano de Mimi era mas alto y mas corpulento que él – pero no lo culpo, no permitiría que nadie se te acerque hasta después de muuuuuucho tiempo

- No seas pesado – dijo sonrojada

- Es verdad eres mi pequeña bebé – dijo tomándola de las mejillas cariñosamente

- Suéltame tarado – refunfuñó ella dándole un golpe en las manos mientras reian

- Debemos ir a clases – opinó el chico

- Solo falta una hora para el receso – comento ella mirando su reloj – no quiero entrar

- Yo tampoco pero debemos de hacerlo, nos vemos después

- Adiós

Yamato vio como su hermana iba rumbo a su salón, acababa de confesarle que estaba enamorado de Mimi, y mas que eso Zoe lo alentó a que pasara tiempo con ella, y asi seria, el ira por aquella niña.

* * *

Takeru escribía la ecuación de tarea, primer dia de clases y ya tenía que hacer en la tarde, detestaba todo eso, las primeras horas habían sido una tortura, odiaba los números, esa ecuación era su dolor de cabeza de esta tarde, lo sabia, pero tenía a Michael para que lo ayude, sonrió para si mismo  
- por que sonríes? - le pregunto Hikari  
- porque mi hermanito me ayudara con esta tarea - respondió casi cantandolo  
- William? - pregunto extrañada  
- Nop, Michael - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
- Si Taichi fuera así de inteligente para las matemáticas me sentiría igual que tú - se lamento ella  
- pues puedes venir a mi casa, estoy seguro que mi hermano no tendrá problema - invito el a su mejor amiga  
- de veras me invitas? - pregunto con sus ojos brillandole  
- así que invitandose - dijo de forma burlona Takato, los anteriores se sonrojaron  
- era solo para que Michael nos enseñara la tarea - se excuso la castaña  
- puedes venir si quieres - dijo rápidamente el rubio  
- no es necesario, Takuya me puede ayudar y no quiero ser el violinista - respondió con simpleza mientras Juri reía calladamente al ver las caras de sus amigos, cuando el timbre sonó todos los compañeros salieron prácticamente huyendo del salón  
- quisiera hablar con Mimi - dijo Hikari caminando hacia el comedor  
- para? - preguntó Takato  
- algo, chismoso - reprendió ella  
- no es chisme, es mi hermana - reapondió  
- pero es mi amiga y es mujer - siguió la castaña  
- es mi familia es mi sangre y...- hablaba Takato pero lo interrumpieron  
- callense par de desesperantes - gritaron Davis y Hirokazu, los castaños se miraron desafiantes  
- vamos a buscarla - propuso Juri, los demás asintieron y salieron en busca de la chica.

* * *

Mimi salía del salón con paso glamouroso, como lo hacia siempre, a su lado caminaba Zoe de igual manera mientras los gemelos iban frente a ellas, hasta que se detuvieron, y abrieron paso a otra persona.  
Matt Ishida estaba frente a las "Divas"  
- Mimi, me acompañas? - preguntó el chico a la castaña ofreciendole su brazo, varias reacciones se desencadenaron, Kouji quien había sido paño de lagrimas de su amiga por el amor no correspondido del rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Zoe sonreía feliz ante la escena, Kouchi miraba todo confuso, Takuya y sus amigos llegaban al igual que el grupo de Takato, ambos hermanos se miraron para luego ver a Ishida juntando tanto las cejas que parecían una sola, Takeru miró a su hermano y luego a su hermana, Ryo venia con sus amigos y no se podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la sangre le hervía, los demás estaban sorprendidos,  
- pasa algo? - preguntó Takato al darse cuenta que su hermana no hablaba  
- le hiciste algo a mi hermana? - intervino Takuya  
- Vamos - susurró la castaña tomando el brazo que el rubio le ofrecía y llendose en dirección contraria a la cafetería  
3  
2  
1

- que rayos pasa aqui? - pregunto Takuya enojado, nadie respondió - Kouji?  
- el solo llego y le dijo que lo acompañara - contó el ojiazul serio  
- a donde? - preguntaron ambos Tachikawa  
- no sean celosos - dijo Zoe - mi hermano no es malo, mejor entremos que muero de hambre  
- yo opino igual - dijo J.P  
Todos entraron a la cafetería, cada uno con su respectivo grupo, Henry sonreía al igual que J.P, Sora y Tai, era la misma sonrisa que tenía Zoe, era puro orgullo por Yamato Ishida, Takuya en cambio no se sentía tan feliz, y sabia que aunque Takato decía no ser celoso si cuidaba mucho de Mimi  
- no te preocupes bro - dijo Ken  
- es verdad Takuya - acompaño Yolei - Mattie no es mal chico  
- Mimi encontró a un buen partido - apoyó Rika  
- eso no me importa - habló el Tachikawa - es mi hermanita MENOR - hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra - tengo que cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier pervertido que se le acerque  
- Matt no es pervertido - dijo Ken seriamente  
- le quiere meter mano a mi hermana Ken - se alteró el castaño  
- y tú a cuantas les has hecho eso? - preguntó el ojiazul  
- mi hermana no es como ellas - defendió el  
- no hablamos de ellas, hablamos de él - y así Takuya se calló, no quería discutir mas con su mejor amigo.  
- Takuya puedes venir conmigo? - preguntó su hermano menor  
- te pasa algo?  
- es de mala educacion responder con otra pregunta - dijo Yolei  
- Vamos - dijo de mala gana Takuya, una vez en los pasillos el menor habló  
- vamos a vigilar a Mimi, Sigueme y sabremos donde esta - Takuya miro a su hermano con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa orgullosa, que se creía ese Ishida? Ahora el equipo Tachikawa iba al ataque

* * *

En las afuera del colegio Matt y Mimi estaban sentados en los columpios  
- que me querías decir? - pregunto ella evitando su mirada  
- que lamento haberme ido sin despedirme en la mañana - dijo apenado  
- no te preocupes fue mi culpa por prestarle atención a Ryo - dijo ella ya mirandolo  
- no te culpes por nada - dijo el tomandole la mano, se sonrojaron  
- por que te fuiste así de enojado? - pregunto la castaña tímidamente  
- porque estaba pasando uno de los mejores momentos y un imbécil lo arruino  
- no te vuelvas a poner así, te ves mas lindo cuando sonríes - dijo Mimi  
- y tu te ves hermosa sonrojada - no sabían como habían llegado a estar a solo milímetros del rostro del otro - te ves hermosa como estés - se corrigió acariciandole las mejillas, solo un poco mas y se besarían, lo sabían pero no contaban con que una maceta caería en ese momento  
- AHHH! - grito Mimi alejandose de Matt y levantandose del columpio  
- Qué rayos...!? - se alteró Matt muriendo del odio  
- se cayó esta maceta - dijo Mimi, Matt no era tonto, alguien había interrumpido el momento, la castaña se encaminó hacia el columpio nuevamente y tomó asiento seguida por el rubio – eso era todo lo que querías decirme?

- No – respondió rápidamente – Mimi, has sido la mejor amiga de mi hermana desde siempre, por lo tanto te conozco desde hace año pero siento que somos desconocidos – confesó el muchacho mirándola, ella asintió quedadamente – por eso quería proponerte conocernos mas, saber mas uno del otro – terminó él con una sonrisa

- Me encantaría – aceptó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa – yo pregunto primero – el la miró esperando la pregunta - ¿Qué quisieras estudiar en el futuro? Me refiero a tus sueños, tus planes y metas

- Mucha gente piensa que quiero dedicarme por completo a la música – comenzó él – pero no será así, me llama la atención la medicina, mucha gente muere diariamente y quisiera ayudar a la conservación de la vida – confesó él mientras la chica le sonreía enternecida – mi meta es convertirme en doctor y tener una hermosa familia, para asi cumplir mi sueño de demostrarle a mis padres que soy mas de lo que ellos piensan – terminó el muchacho esperanzado

- Y yo confío en que asi será Matt – lo apoyó Mimi

-Es mi turno – dijo él - ¿Cuántos novios has tenido? – sí quizas era una pregunta muy directa pero no podía contenerse a preguntar eso, la chica se sonrojó mucho y con una sonrisa nerviosa se preparó para responder

-Ninguno – casi susurró, él abrió los ojos sorprendido – Takuya siempre me ha tratado como una princesa encerrada en la torre, a más de amigos muy cercanos como Kouji o Kouichi nunca he tenido novio, ni he dado un beso, ni nada de eso – confesó terriblemente avergonzada – el chico la miraba sorprendido y felíz – tú si has de haber tenido muchas novias no es así? – acusó ella sintiéndose un poco celosa

- Nop – respondió y era el turno de la chica para sorprenderse – no me he sentido listo para tener una relación, y para lastimar a alguna chica prefiero estar solo, aunque si he besado no ha sido por amor, sino mas bien por penitencias en el maldito juego de la botella – admitió, la muchacha la creyó, además no recordaba haber visto a Matt con alguna chica – por otro lado tu hermano hace bien en cuidarte – Mimi lo miró como si estuviera loco – no me mires así – rió un poco – Michael, Takeru hasta William y yo nos encargamos de hacer lo mismo con Zoe y quiero pensar que hacemos un buen trabajo – comentó mirando a la chica acusadoramente, ella rió asintiendo

-Tranquilo tanto Zoe como yo tenemos la misma tortura – admitió risueña, siguieron riendo un poco para continuar con preguntas normales, colores favoritos, canciones favoritas, comidas preferidas, hasta que se apresuraron para entrar al edificio y que no se les hiciera tarde para sus clases

* * *

En la terraza un par de castaños sonreían satisfechos con lo que acababan de hacer  
- iba a besarla - dijo con odio Takuya  
- y ella se dejaba - completo su hermano - ahora que haremos?  
- cuidar a Mimi - respondió el mayor como si fuera lo mas obvio  
- y si se hacen novios y no se dan besos? - pregunto Takato, Matt no le parecía mal chico, aprobaba que fueran novios pero no que se besaran, eso no le gustaba  
- no seas tarado, si son novios de besan - le explico - no dejare que Yamato le haga algo a Mimi  
- yo tampoco - lo apoyó el pequeño - que te parece si la escoltamos?  
- ME ENCANTA ESA IDEA ! - exclamo feliz Takuya - la dejaremos en su salón en la entrada y la esperaremos también.  
Ambos hermanos sonrieron por la idea, Mimi era muy pequeña para novios aún. No se fueron hasta que vieron como entraban al instituto, que su hermanita disfrutara ahora porque ellos se encargarían de que esos coqueteos acabaran.

* * *

El timbre acababa de sonar y los estudiantes se dirigían apresurados hacia sus aulas de clase, Zoe quien iba casi saltando colgada del brazo de sus gemelos amigos se preguntaba que habría pasado con su hermano y su mejor amiga, al llegar a la puerta notó que las personas en las que pensaba se encontraban ahí mismo, él le decía algo a la chica que sonreía un poco sonrojada, luego se acerco a besar suavemente la mejilla de la castaña para despedirse, la rubia miró la escena aun mas feliz si es que podía estarlo, pero todo se desvanecio cuando escuchó el gruñido proveniente de la garganta de Kouji, por qué razón su amigo haría ese sonido? Estaría celoso? Abrió sus ojos de forma exagerada ¿A Kouji le gustaba Mimi? No, eso no podía ser.

- ZOE! – gritó Kouichi, se había quedado tan impresionada que había dejado de caminar, todos en el pasillo la miraban, incluidos su mejor amiga y su hermano mayor que la miraban con preocupación

- Te sientes bien? – le pregunto Yamato acercándose a ella, mientras Kouji se acercó a Mimi y la llevo dentro del aula, esa fue la gota que derramó el brazo, Zoe Ishida era una chica de por sí sensible, sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se abrazó a su hermano quien la recibió confundido – te hicieron algo princesa? – preguntó colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica, el gemelo que observaba la escena se adelanto al salón, no quería entrometerse

- Nn..nno nada – dijo ella entre sollozos

- No me mientas – refunfuñó enojado – dime que te pasa

- Es que me sentí emocionada por ti y Mimi solo eso – respondio alejándose de su hermano para mirarlo con una sonrisa falsa, estaba feliz por ellos, pero un solo gesto de Kouji podía destruir su felicidad asi como también podía aumentarla

- Solo le di un beso en la mejilla – dijo él no creyéndose lo que su hermana le decía

- Entonces aun no son novios? – pregunto confundida

- No, somos amigos – dijo él tranquilo

- Pero…

- En otra oportunidad será – la calló él – algo nos interrumpió, a parte a pesar de que la conozco desde que somos unos niños no se mucho sobre ella, acababa de decirle eso, que quería conocerla mas, ya sabes ser amigos mas cercanos

- Pero tú no quieres una amistad cercana – se burló ella con mirada pícara, el chico la miro un poco rojo y achicando sus ojos

- Señores Ishida a clases – ordenó el maestro que estaba por entrar al salón de Zoe, ambos chicos hicieron caso al pedido del maestro, al entrar la rubia observó como Mimi sonreía bobamente mientras le decía algo a los gemelos, Kouichi sonreía divertido negando con la cabeza mientras Kouji tenia aquella expresión seria y miraba a fijamente a su castaña amiga. "no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar…" se repetía la chica caminando hacia su lugar, total solo tenia que aguantar un poco mas y podría irse a casa.

* * *

Takuya estaba sentado tomando apuntes de lo que él profesor de Fisica decía, aún tenia en su mente la imagen de su hermanita y Yamato a punto de besarse, no podía creer como su hermana podía estar por intercambiar saliva con ese pervertido, recuerda que siempre quiso mucho a Mimi, su padre siempre le inculcó la manía de cuidarla de todo y todos

**Flashback**

_Un niño de 4 años jugaba con su power ranger de juguete, era castaño de ojos miel, bastante tierno, en el reloj podía leerse 01:47 am, en realidad era un niño inquieto, del último viaje de sus padres a América, le habían traido de regalo esa figura de acción y no podía dejar de jugar con él, de repente un llanto lo hizo dejar el juguete en su cama, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación del frente, la puerta estaba entreabierta y podía escuchar la voz de su padre_

- _Lo siento muñeca pero papi esta cansado y no puede jugar ahora – decía el señor con una niña de 2 años en sus brazos_

- _Mami – murmuró ella con sus ojitos miel llorosos_

- _Mami está durmiendo porque tu hermanito que está en su panzita hace que quiera dormir mucho – dijo recostandola en su cuna, el patricarca de los Tachikawa salió tan cansado que no se dio cuenta de que su hijo mayor entró rápidamente en la pieza, el niño se acercó a su hermana y que sintió que alguien estaba ahí, la niña le sonrió_

- _Uya - dijo_

- _No llodes Mimi – dijo el castaño metiendo su manito por uno de los espacios que había entre las rejas de la cuna – mis papis siemde viajan mucho, a veces me quedo solito y solo me cuida But, pelo yo te voy a cuidad y a jugad contigo _

- _Uya – repitió la niña aplaudiendo _

- _Ta-ku-ya – decía el despacio, su nombre no era difícil de pronunciar _

- _Uya – dijo una vez mas riendo y contangiando a su hermano, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Keisuke Tachikawa _

- _Qué haces aquí Takuya? – pregunto el hombre – deberías de dormir_

- _Estaba cuidando a Mimi – dijo él mirando el suelo, no quería que su padre lo regañara_

- _Asi tiene que ser siempre hijo – sonrió – tienes que cuidar a tu hermana de todo aquello que la pueda hacer sufrir o herir entendiste?_

- _Si papi – dijo él sonriendo ampliamente, su padre lo tomó en brazos y observaron como la pequeña cerraba sus ojitos en señal de que estaba entrando en un profundo sueño _

- _Vámonos y dejemos que tu hermanita duerma – susurró el mayor para salir de la habitación _

**Fin Flashback**

Quizas aquella noche solo tenía 4 años, pero su padre le dejo claro que debía de cuidarla ante todo aquello que la haga sufrir, y Mimi lloraba hasta cuando veía un perro abandonado en la calle, era muy susceptible e inocente, no iba a dejar que aquel rubio pervertido hiciera que su dulce hermanita derramara una sola lagrima por él.

- Por ser primer dia de clases no les dejare tarea, pero repasen los ejercicios del año pasado ya que esa es la base para lo que aprenderemos en la próxima clase – anunció el maestro

- Bendito sea el primer dia de clases – dijo Yolei a Rika

- Ya lo creo, mira que es el ultimo año y ya nos cargaron con los materiales que hay que comprar – apoyó la pelirroja

- Son demasiados – dijo Takuya – si piden mucho es porque usaremos todo esto y moriremos lentamente en la agonía de las tareas – dramatizó

- Deja el drama, el ultimo año también se disfruta – le dio un zape Ken – y no olvidemos que el campeonato empieza este fin de semana

- Vendremos a apoyarlos – aseguró Yolei tomando la mano de su novio

- Si, además de que seria grandioso que obtuvieran el primer lugar por tercer año consecutivo – se emociono Rika

- Haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para ganar – dijo Takuya

- Si pero para eso debemos de entrenar – dijo Ken

- Estoy seguro de que podemos hacerlo en el estadio de Tokio – dijo Takuya feliz – solo habrá que avisarle hoy a Tai, de seguro su padre nos concede ese privilegio

- Jugar en el estadio de Tokio? – pregunto emocionado Ken

- Si, recuerda que su padre es el entrenador del equipo nacional – comentó Rika, pero Ken tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, desde pequeño acudia a todos los partidos de Tokio F.C, si bien el futbol era su pasión nunca podría dedicarse a el profesionalmente, sus padres nunca lo apoyarían, peor al ser el mayor tenia en sus manos la responsabilidad de las empresas de su familia, era el heredero principal, y no podría cumplir su sueño. Yolei miro a su novio sabiendo en lo que pensaba, el debía de seguir sus sueños, tenia todo el potencial para cumplirlos, solo era cuestión de tiempo que todo se dé.

Los amigos volvieron a sus actividades, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, sus futuros, sus familias, sus amores o sus responsabilidades, asi era el ultimo año de secundaria, el ensayo para afrontar la complicada vida adulta.

Lo que restó del dia todos se mantuvieron concentrados en sus clases, les costaba un poco pero era lo que les quedaba por hacer, el colegio al que asistían era el mas caro de la ciudad, a ese lugar solo asistían los hijos de las familias mas ricas del país, chicos que ya tenían su futuro asegurado o como los demás decían "su futuro comprado".

No era ninguna novedad ver a sus padres en algún programa de televisión o en el periódico, sin embargo no todos los muchachos que asistían a esta preparatoria eran presumidos, muchos eran bastante humildes o callados, asi también existían los presumidos y arrogantes, pero era un balance que existía en todo el mundo.

* * *

- Alabada sea la hora de salida – dijo Kouichi mirando como todos sus compañeros se retiraban

- Y ya hay tareas – dijo Kouji de mal humor

- No es tan malo, es trabajo en grupo – añadió Tachikawa sonriendo feliz, su mejor amigo solo alzo una ceja

- A ti todo te ha parecido perfecto hoy Mimi – atacó el y ella sonrio aun mas, Zoe miraba todo de forma analítica, no debía de sentirse mal, Kouji no gustaba de Mimi, a Kouji no le gustaba nadie y punto – vámonos – dijo el chico colocándose su bolso, una vez fuera se encontraron con Takuya y Takato

- Sucede algo? – preguntó Mimi al verlos esperándola

- No nada, solo vámonos – dijo Takuya tomando la mochila de su hermana

- Me esperaban porque les dio ataque de amor entonces? – pregunto la chica extrañada

- Deja el dramatismo Mimi – regañó el mayor – despídete y nos vamos

- Es una orden? – preguntó desafiante

- Si – contesto Takato por su hermano, la castaña los miro entre sorprendida y ofendida

- Nos vemos luego chicos – dijo a sus amigos conteniendo su ira

- No te vayas a olvidar de iremos hoy a tu casa – recordó la rubia mirando confundida lo que ocurria

- Los espero – gritó mientras avanzaba

- Okey eso fue bastante extraño – dijo Kouichi también saliendo junto con sus amigos

- A mi no me parece raro – acotó su gemelo – Takuya siempre ha cuidado mucho a Mimi, y quizas Takato había tenido un mal día

- No creo eso – atrajo la atención de los chicos Zoe – Takuya puede ser muy sobreprotector y lo que quieran pero nunca ha esperado asi a Mimi, es mas, se pone a conversar con sus conquistas y es mi amiga la que lo busca para irse

- Además Takato asi tenga el peor de los días nunca actua enojado – pensó Kouichi en voz alta

- Son unos idiotas – dijo Zoe

- ¿quiénes? – pregunto la voz de Taichi que estaba con algunos de sus amigos

- Los Tachikawa, los hombres – aclaró lo ultimo por la mirada de Matt

- Cuando salieron solo vimos como Mimi les hablaba enojada pero ellos ni se inmutaban – les contó Yolei

- Si y afuera el chofer arrancó apenas subieron al auto – dijo ahora J.P

- Actuaban mas celosos de lo normal – dijo Zoe

- Quizas se deba a la escapadita que se dio Mimi con Matt – se burló Henry

- No habíamos pensado eso – dijo Kouji de forma pensativa

- Ya entiendo porque Takuya salio tan rápido del salón – dijo Rika

- Takato también – comunicó Juri un poco sonrojada

- Quiere decir que yo soy el culpable – dijo Matt

- Nadie dijo eso – se apresuró Henry – Takuya es un cabeza dura y quizas que cosas le habrá dicho a Takato

- Después ire a su casa – avisó Zoe – ahí hablare mejor con ella, un claxon llamo la atención de los chicos, era el auto de los Yagami que se despidieron para irse junto con los Katou y Sora, tiempo después llego el auto de los Ishida

- Nos veremos después – se despidió Zoe de los gemelos

- Cuídate – le deseo Kouichi, ella sonrio y subio a su auto

- Henry tu vienes con nosotros? – pregunto Ken a su primo

- Si, mi papá pasara a recoger al tuyo después – comunico

- Entonces vámonos, después tendremos que ir a casa de Mimi – dijo Kouji adelantándose a los demás

- Tu también Kouichi? – preguntó Ken

- Si por que?

- Porque hoy entrenaremos – dijo el mayor, cuando vio que el gemelo iba a protestar se adelanto – recuerda que este sábado empieza el campeonato

- Entonces creo que no podre ir – alzo un poco la voz para que el otro escuchara

- Como sea – grito en modo de respuesta, nadie mas le dirigio mas la palabra, parecía enojado y no querían provocarlo.

La verdad el chico si se sentía fastidiado, sonrisitas, risas, cuchicheos y miradas por parte de su hermano hacia su rubia amiga, más que todas esas acciones lo que lo ponía mal era el hecho de tener que aceptar la realidad, le gustaba Zoe, siempre fue así, desde hace 2 años cuando cumplió su sueño de tocar la guitarra en una banda, quizas no era Green Day o My Chemical Romance, pero era una banda, nunca se sintió tan feliz como en aquel momento que le dieron la bienvenida a "Darkness Light", se sintió tan contento que no se contuvo en abrazar a su amiga, la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos era distinta a cuando Mimi lo abrazaba o cuando su mamá o sus primas lo hacían, fue distinto, fue algo nuevo, fue _mágico_.

Desde ese día vivía negándose lo que sentía por la rubia pero ya no podía más, tenía ya vario tiempo _enamorado_ de aquella chica de ojos verdes, quizas antes se sentía inmaduro y confundido, pero ya era un adolescente que no podía negarse mas lo que estaba sintiendo. No sabia que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, pero ya lo había aceptado, eso era un buen comienzo.

* * *

- Es que no puedo entender por que me tratan como a una esclava! – gritaba Mimi a sus hermanos que la miraban serios, estaban sentados almorzando y todos los empleados miraban a la chica asustados

- No te tratamos como esclava no dramatices – dijo Takato

- Me esperan fuera de mi salón, me obligan a separarme de mis amigos para irme rápido con ustedes, no me dejaron despedir de los demás – les recordó de forma fastidada – se puede saber que rayos tienen en mi contra?

- Solo te cuidamos – respondio simplemente Takuya bebiendo un poco de agua

- Cuidarme de qué?

- Del pervertido de Ishida – respondio una vez mas Takuya, la chica lo miro confusa – a donde fueron en el receso?

- Eso a ustedes no les interesa – contesto mientras seguía comiendo

- Si nos interesa Mimi eres nuestra hermana – dijo Takato

- Exactamente, son mis hermanos no mis guardaespaldas – les dijo de mala gana

- Espero que no hayas estado jugando a los noviecitos – advirtió el mayor

- De qué hablas? Es mi amigo y conversábamos un poco – dijo ella enfadada

- Eso me gusta – sonrio Takuya complacido – no tendras novio hasta los 30

- ESTÁS LOCO TAKUYA? – gritó ella tan enfadada que se levanto de la mesa – no les interesa mi vida, Matt es NUESTRO amigo, no es un pervertido como le dijeron, es un buen muchacho, de buena familia y buenos modales - les hablo claramente

- ACEPTA QUE TE GUSTA, ACEPTA QUE CUAnDO VAS A LA CASA DE LOS ISHIDA VAS A BUSCARLO, ACEPTA QUE BABEAS POR EL Y ACEPTA QUE ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE BESARLO – grito mas enfadado el chico, ella lo miró descubriendo quienes habían tirado aquella maceta – SI NO HUBIERAMOS ESTADO CUIDANDOTE TE HUBIERA BESADO PORQUE TU NO TE MOVISTE NI UN CENTIMETRO MIMI!

- SI ME GUSTA Y SI CASI LO BESO – volvió a gritar la chica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ambos hermanos se arrepintieron de todo – PERO USTEDES SON DE LO PEOR, NO DEBIERON INTERRUMPIR NADA – dejó que las lagrimas cayeran por su cara – MATT NO ES UN MAL CHICO EN CAMBIO USTEDES SON LOS PEORES HERMANOS QUE PUEDEN EXISTIR EN EL PLANETA

- Mimi… - la llamó Takuya arrepentido, pero era muy tarde, la chica salió corriendo del comedor

- La cagamos – maldijo Takato – odio ver llorar a Mimi

- Yo también hermanito – suspiró – y mas si es por mi culpa

- No nos hablara aunque le roguemos – se lamentó el menor – mejor ayúdame con mi tarea

- Vamos – contesto desanimado el otro, no se sentían contentos, pero sabían que su hermana se sentía aun peor.

* * *

Takeru miraba con atención un programa de televisión junto con Willis y Yamato, si bien aquellos programas de descubrimientos científicos no eran lo suyo, este estaba interesante, tenia 3 horas observándolo desde que había llegado de la escuela y nada le quitaba la emoción ERAN EXTRATERRESTRES, su hermanito mas que emocionado estaba concentrado, miraba cada escena con mirada analítica, mientras Matt que se sentaba entre ambos tenía en sus piernas un plato enorme con palomitas de maíz y observaba con detenimiento el programa, parecían hipnotizados

- Qué ven? – preguntó Zoe que acababa de bajar, estaba lista para irse a casa de Mimi, llevaba un pantalón jean ajustado largo, una blusa blanca con detalles amarilos y un chaleco del mismo color, las zapatillas eran a juego y una delicada diadema adornaba su cabeza

- Extraterrestres en América – dijeron los rubios sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla

- A donde vas? – preguntó T.k

- A…- la melodía de Run the World de Beyonce anunciaba que estaba recibiendo una llamada, en su iphone 5 se veía la cara sonriente de su mejor amiga y su nombre escrito – dimelo – contestó con una sonrisa pero su rostro cambio drásticamente - esta bien entiendo todo pero tranquila Mimi – decir esto bastó para que la mirada de Matt se situara en su hermana que hablaba preocupada – segura que no deseas hablar? Esta bien lo entiendo, no llores mas por favor…

- Que pasó? – preguntó él pero la rubia lo ignoró

- Hablaremos mañana entonces okey? Te quiero, igual – colgó el teléfono y miró a su hermano – no ire a su casa, se siente mal porque discutió con Takuya y Takato

- Por qué? – preguntó preocupado

- No me dijo nada más, tenía la voz quebrada y sollozaba mucho

- Es mi culpa – se dijo asi mismo el chico

- No Matt no es tu culpa – le dijo la rubia – Mimi es como yo, llora mucho, quizas exagero con la pelea, mañana hablo con ella

- Ya no me acercaré mas a ella

- No puedes hacer eso – se alarmó la chica – deja que pase todo - pero él negó con la cabeza y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación

* * *

Kouji llegó hasta el ultimo piso del hotel de los Tachikawa, ahí donde se encontraba su residencia, tocó el timbre y espero a que abrieran la puerta, se observó en el espejo del fondo del pasillo, pantalón corto color beige y camiseta aeropostal a rayas azul con blanca, sus zapatos deportivos y un cuaderno en sus manos, la puerta se abrió

- Hola Kouji – lo saludó Takato – pasa

- Que tal – sonrio un poco – se encuentra Mimi? – observó como el rostro del chico hacia una mueca extraña

- Si, esta en su habitación, sabes cual es? – preguntó, él asintió con la cabeza y se dirigio al "Rincón Rosa" como el lo llamaba, tocó la puerta

- No me interesa – gritó la chica desde adentro

- Mimi soy Kouji – dijo él, al instante la puerta se abrió para encontrarse con su amiga, en pijamas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Por qué nunca contestas? – preguntó ella con reproche, el chico miró su teléfono que siempre estaba en silencio para ver 12 llamadas perdidas

- Lo siento – guardó el móvil – que tienes? – preguntó. Mala pregunta. El labio inferior de su amiga empezó a temblar hasta convertirse en un puchero, sollozó y se lanzo a los brazos de su mejor amigo

- Ta…Tak..- trataba de contarle pero no podía, como pudo el chico entro a la habitación, cerro la puerta tras sí y se sentó en la cama con la chica entre sus brazos, a el lo mata verla así, si bien es un chico frio, callado e indiferente, cuando veía llorar de esa forma a su mejor amiga se sentía con el deber de consolarla, recordó como se hicieron amigos.

**Flashback**

_Un niño de ojos azules y cabello negro miraba a su alrededor, todos los niños jugaban con alguien y reían de cualquier cosa, tenía apenas un momento ahí y ya todos tenían amigos, menos él, extrañaba a su gemelo, él lo acompañaría, pero tenía que estar enfermo, bufó molesto  
- niños todos jugaremos con plastilina - dijo aquella señora que se hacia llamar maestra, una vez mas todos se juntaron para tomar la plastilina y sentarse juntos, pero todos se alejaban de él, nadie quería sentarse a su lado, o eso pensaba, pues una niña se acercó  
- no tienes plastilina - le dijo, el solo la miró, era pequeña, tenía unos grandes ojos miel y sus cabellos eran castaños claros lisos al comienzo para terminar en unos bucles, llevaba un lazo rosado en su cabeza y mantenía una de sus manos extendidas hacia él, le ofrecía plastilina y de su color preferido: Azul  
- gracias - dijo él tomandola, la niña se sentó a su lado  
- me llamo Mimi y tú?  
- Kouji, oye - la niña lo miró sonriendole - por qué me hablas?  
- Porque sí - rió la pequeña, el solo sonrió levemente - me gusta el rosa  
- a mi el azul, pero a mi hermano le gusta el verde - le contó  
- tienes hermanos? - pregunto Mimi  
- si Ken es mas grande que yo y Kouichi que es mi gemelo - ante esto la niña abrió mucho sus ojos  
- tienes un gemelo? - le pregunto asombrada  
- si  
- increíble - murmuró  
- tu tienes hermanos?  
- si Takuya es mas grande y Takato es mas pequeño  
- Ohhh - exclamo el niño terminando su perrito de plastilina  
- me caes bien - soltó de imprevisto la niña  
- tu también - ambos sonrieron y siguieron jugando  
- oye niña - la llamó un niño  
- si?  
- por qué le hablas a ese niño? - le pregunto mirando feo a Kouji  
- porque es mi mejor amigo y no lo mires así - esas palabras hicieron que el otro niño le sacara la lengua y que Kouji se sobresaltara  
- soy tu mejor amigo? - le pregunto confuso  
- si de ahora en adelante serás mi mejor amigo y nunca nos vamos a separar - dijo la castaña sonriendole al niño que le devolvió el gesto.  
Desde ese día se hicieron inseparables, quizás fue un gesto infantil, pero sabe que fue puro, le ofreció una amistad pura y sincera, podría ser muy distinto a ella pero se entendían muy bien, no cambiaría a Mimi por nadie, la cuidaba como la hermana que no tuvo y así lo seguiría haciendo_

**Fin Flashback**

Entre sollozos Mimi le había contado lo que había pasado, sin embargo seguía abrazandola, el no demostraba cariño pero no soportaba ver llorar a su amiga  
- deberías perdonar a tus hermanos - le aconsejó  
- son unos entrometidos no se merecen nada - se negó ella - sabes que siempre me ha gustado Matt, y cuando estábamos así de cerca ellos - dejo de hablar para gruñir frustrada y soltar mas lagrimas  
- ellos te quieren y te cuidan - siguió hablando - y si Matt te quiere te volverá a buscar  
- no entiendes Kouji tu nunca has estado enamorado - lo acusó la castaña, su amigo suspiró, debía sincerarse con su mejor amiga  
- y si lo estoy? – dijo de forma nerviosa, la chica se alejó de él para mirarlo impresionada

- Que tú qué? – preguntó ella

- Bueno no sé si es asi enamorado pero siento algo por alguien – su amiga lo miró, aquella mirada que decía QUIÉN – por Zoe – lo último lo susurró solo para él pero ella lo escuchó y sonrió, se le hizo a Zoe

- Y qué esperas para decírselo y ser felices por el resto de sus vidad? – le preguntó emocionada

- Veo que se te pasó hasta el llanto – se burló él pero ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño – lo que quiero decir es que no le pdría decir todo a Zoe, apenas hoy y lo acepto, nadie a excepción de ti lo sabe

- Deberías decírselo – aconsejó ella

- Pero yo no sé decir lo que siento y tampoco quisiera que nuestra amistad se arruinara por una tontería

- Tus sentimientos no son una tontería Kouji Minamoto – lo regañó la muchacha mirándolo con ternura – si no te sientes listo aún pues no lo hagas, si no sabes decir tus sentimientos espera a que llegue el momento y que todo fluya

- Como crees que ella lo tome? – le pregunto un poco avergonzado, la castaña por dentro se imagino a su mejor amiga saltar de la alegría, llorar, correr, gritar todo por la emoción, pero no se lo podía decir

- Zoe es un misterio, no creo que te odie y se mude a Marruecos por alguna confesión pero no lo tomaría a mal por nada del mundo – lo tranquilizó

- Pero como decirle lo que siento? – preguntó él ya entrando en mas confianza

- Pues podrías cantarle – sugirió Tachikawa – estás en la banda de Matt, puedes cantarle cuando quieras

- Claro – ironizó – y que después Matt me corra de la banda para darme una paliza por estar interesado en su hermana?

- No había pensado eso – confesó la chica recordando que Matt era igual de sobreprotector que Takuya, recordar a su hermano la hizo deprimirse una vez mas, ella jamás había peleado de esa forma con sus hermanos, se querían mucho y jamás se trataban de la forma como lo habían hecho hace unas horas.

Kouji pudo ver como su amiga volvía a derramar silenciosas lagrimas, la acercó a él para volver a consolarla, se quedó así por algún tiempo hasta que notó que se había quedado dormida, negó con la cabeza y la acomodó bien en su cama, salió para irse a su casa, pero en el living se encontró con los hermanos Tachikawa que lo miraban apenados sabiendo que Mimi le había contado todo

- Hacen bien en cuidarla pero se pasaron – fue lo único que dijo el chico

- Lo sabemos – dijeron a coro agachando la mirada

- Está difícil que Mimi los perdone – siguió hablando

- Lo sabemos – volvieron a repetir

- Pero no imposible – los chicos miraron rápidamente – hablen con Yamato, díganle como se sienten con respecto a Mimi, el los entenderá, es igual con Zoe

- Pero si eso enoja mas a Mimí? – preguntó Takato

- Busquen las palabras adecuadas para que no armen una pelea con Matt – dijo a modo de respuesta – díganle que lo que piensan y no le prohíban que estén juntos porque eso seria lo peor – ambos asintieron, aunque el mayor con una mueca – hazlo Takuya, acepta que Mimi creció y que algún dia esto tenía que pasar – sonrió levemente – adiós – se despidió para irse y escuchó como ambos le agradecían.

* * *

Michael ayudaba a T.k y a Kari con sus deberes, eran ecuaciones bastantes fáciles, pero le era imposible trabajar con las miraditas que ese par de niños se pegaban, cuando supervisaba como ambos hacían el trabajo pudo ver como su hermana pasaba con un plato de comida y un vaso de refresco

- Qué llevas ahí Zoe? – le preguntó extrañado

- Comida – le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, el rubio la miró duramente – es para Matt, ha estado toda la tarde en su habitación y le llevaré la cena – no esperó respuesta y se apresuró a buscar a su hermano.

Cuando entró al santuario de su hermano, caminó lentamente, podía escuchar como entonaba su guitarra, no quiso interrumpir, y aprovechó que la puerta estaba entreabierta para mirar y escuchar lo que hacía, lo vió como imaginó, sentado en su cama, tocando su guitarra mientras con sus dedos sontenía un esfero, a su lado tenía una libreta, se detuvo a observarlo cantar

_Maybe I just gotta wait  
Maybe this is a mistake  
I'm a fool yeah, baby I'm just a fool yeah_

Sintió un poco de pena por su hermano pero se veía muy inspirado

- Listo, se repite lo anterior – murmuraba concentrado - y vuelvo al coro - agarró su guitarra y volvió a cantar

_Wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way_ _like this…_

Y ahora sí Zoe no sabía que decir. ¿Cómo sabía su querido hermanito que Mimi jamás había besado? La respuesta aunque si importaba quedaba para después, le pareció tan tierno lo que el rubio había cantado que no pudo evitar soltar un "_Awww", _cosa que el chico escuchó

- Puedes pasar Zoe – permitió él sonrojado, vió como su hermana entraba y lo miraba con una sonrisa avergonzada, luego notó que traía un plato con comida y lo dejaba encima de su escritorio junto a un vaso de refresco – gracias

- No es nada – le restó importancia, luego se sentó junto a su hermano para agarrar la libreta donde escribía la canción – es hermosa – le comentó

- Gracias – volvió a decir

- Debes cantársela – le aconsejó

- No creo que sus hermanos la dejen acercarse a mí de nuevo – dijo él entre triste y enfadado

- Yama yo sé que estás triste pero arriésgate, la próxima vez que Mimi venga a casa le cantarás esa canción y punto final – decidió la chica

- Pero…- decía el mirándola incrédulo

- Pero nada, lo harás y punto – sentenció ella

- Se que no te lo digo muy seguido pero te quiero Zoe – le dijo él abrazándola

- Y yo a ti Matt – respondió ella abrazandolo también.

Yamato sabía que debía de hacerlo, que él quería a Mimi y también que ella le correspondía, si no fuera así ella se hubiera apartado de él cuando estuvieron a poco de besarse, pero no lo hizo, y tampoco mostró ni un poco de arrepentimiento, así que seguiría los consejos de su hermana, haría todo lo que está a su alcance para estar con ella, no le importará ni Ryo, ni los Tachikawa, ni lo que vayan a comentar en el futuro, juntos superarían cualquiera de esos obstáculos.

* * *

**Holaaaa! sé que este capítulo es mas largo que el anterior, una chica me escribio diciendome que quería que fueran mas extensos así que aquí esta :D espero que sea de su agrado, y tambien sus reviews, cualquier sugerencia sera agradecida y tomada en cuenta ! **

**besos y hasta la proxima actualizacion !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí vengo actualizando de nuevo ! espero que les guste el capi, tuve que acelerar algo porque será la base de lo que quiero lograr porque este fic es Kouzumi principalmente.**

**agradezco que lean mi historia, porque asi sean lectores silenciosos el simple hecho de ponerla en follow o favorita me anima a seguir con esto, pero me encantaria aun mas que dejaran un review porque son magicos! dan ataques de inspiracion :D**

**encontraran 3 canciones, si desean las pueden escuchar cuando lleguen a ellas, la primera es Everybody Talks de Neon Trees, la segunda es She's not afraid de One Direction y la ultima Last First Kiss de One Direction **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

En una cocina, específicamente en el mesón que tenía ésta se encontraba un castaño, su ancha espalda y fuertes brazos estaban cubiertos por una camisa de seda blanca, desayunaba sin ánimos, las palabras de Kouji sonaban en su cabeza: "_acepta que_ _Mimi creció y que algún día esto tenía que pasar",_ quizás su hermana era una cabeza mas pequeña que él, probablemente era mas susceptible, caprichosa y consentida que muchas chicas que conocía, pero tenía 15 años y era toda una adolescente que merecía vivir sus etapas, no le gustaba la idea de que tuviera novio pero tendría que aceptarlo, eso sí, pobre de Yamato Ishida en hacerle derramar una mísera lagrima a su hermanita porque lo pagaría, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- Deseas un poco más de jugo mi niño? – le preguntó una señora de avanzada edad mirándolo dulcemente

- No Mei muchas gracias – agradeció el con una sonrisa leve, aquella mujer era la esposa de Burt, su chofer y mayordomo, cuando él y sus hermanos eran pequeños ambos ancianos se encargaban de cuidarlos, eran como de la familia y los herederos Tachikawa les tenían un gran afecto

- Puedo notar que estás triste – comentó ella

- No es nada Mei, solo que aún tengo sueño – mintió el chico

- Buenos días – saludó Takato bostezando, traía puesto su uniforme casi completo, tenía su saco en uno de sus brazos mientras en el otro, específicamente en su hombro llevaba su bolso el cual dejó en su silla – Mei me podrías hacer mis tostaditas? – preguntó el con los ojos brillándole

- Por supuesto Tato – aceptó ella, Takato se sonrojó, cuando era mas pequeño y no podía pronunciar bien su nombre él decía que se llamaba Tato en vez de Takato, ahora vive con ese apodo

- Despertó Mimi? – preguntó el menor

- No – fue todo lo que consiguió escuchar

- A mi no me puedes engañar Takuya – dijo la anciana entregándole las tostadas a Takato – algo tienes – el muchacho suspiró y le contó todo a la señora, ella se encontraba haciendo las compras de la semana en el momento que todo ocurrió y por eso no estaba enterada – así que es eso – murmuró para sí misma – lo que dijo el pequeño Kouji es cierto, Mimi ya está grandesita y tienen que entenderlo muchachos – les dijo a ambos mirándolos reprobatoriamente – y el tal Yamato no es el chico rubio y guapo que siempre viene por Zoe? – preguntó interesada, los chicos movieron sus cabezas en gesto afirmativo – no parece malo

- No lo es – contestó Takato

- Entonces no entiendo el problema – añadió la mujer

- Solo no podemos con que Mimi tenga novio – se excusó Takuya

- Ni que de besos en la boca – aquellas palabras por parte del menor hicieron que sus acompañantes rieran, aquel chico era un poco inocente e inmaduro, pero las risas cesaron, la puerta volvió a abrirse para encontrarse con la protagonista del cuento, entró totalmente lista, perfectamente vestida y arreglada, se acercó a Mei para darle un abrazo y sin mirar a sus hermanos agarró una manzana y un vaso de jugo, después salió sin decir una sola palabra

- Nos odia – dijo Takuya agachando la mirada

- Espera a que se le pase – dijo la anciana retirando los platos vacíos – su hermana es una modelo, sale completamente lista y ustedes son un desastre, principalmente ese cabello – observó, ambos castaños se pasaron las manos por su cabello intentando peinarlo un poco – se les hará tarde, mejor vayan saliendo

- Adiós Mei – dijeron ambos llevándose sus bolsos, ella sonrió para después suspirar, esperaba que esa pelea se solucionara antes de que los padres de los chicos llegaran de su viaje.

* * *

Kouji desayunaba observando y escuchando en silencio lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sus padres habían regresado de su viaje de negocios y les contaban todo lo que habían conseguido, Kouichi era el mas emocionado y concentrado en todo lo que los señores Minamoto decían

- Fue un gran logro poder firmar con los rusos aquel acuerdo – comentó su padre – ahora queremos llegar a 3 países de Europa o quizás algo de América Latina pero eso quedará a tu cargo hijo – dijo el patriarca mirando directamente a Ken que sonrió forzadamente, Kouji pudo notar eso pero no hizo ningún comentario

- Claro padre – respondió evitando la mirada de su progenitor

- A mi me parece interesante papá – dijo Kouichi – llevar nuestras empresas por todo el mundo fue lo que siempre quiso el abuelo, pero no hay por que limitarse – hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de agua – por qué solo 3 países europeos? Podemos abarcar aún mas

- Me gusta tu forma de pensar – felicitó el hombre – Ken escucha a tu hermano, te podría ayudar mucho cuando lideres los negocios familiares – el ambiente se puso tenso, todos a excepción del padre de familia lo notaron

- Y ustedes que hicieron niños? – preguntó su madre

- Fútbol – dijeron dos de los chicos, la mujer miró al gemelo que no había dicho nada

- Nada en especial mamá – respondió tranquilo – aunque hoy como todos los martes tendré ensayo con la banda – sus padres le sonrieron, aunque su madre con más entusiasmo

- En el aeropuerto de Holanda nos encontramos con los Tachikawa – contó la señora Minamoto – se dirigían hacia Alemania para la inauguración de su nuevo hotel – solo recibió murmullos o monosílabos en modo de respuesta por parte de sus hijos

- Me gusta esa amistad suya con los hijos de Keisuke y Satoe – comentó su padre – esos muchachos tienen un futuro asegurado, son herederos a una de las cadenas de hoteles más lujosos y reconocidos en todo el mundo, eso sin contar los hospitales y clínicas que Satoe ha fundado y con las que ha conseguido mas socios y fama, tienen una fortuna…- aquel hombre podía seguir hablando por horas de todo el dinero y poder que esa familia poseía

- No olvides que Mimi es una chica encantadora, tiene buenos modales y es mi mejor amiga, porque creo que eso es lo que importa padre, una amistad sincera y pura – interrumpió Kouji mirándolo con una ceja alzada

- Takuya también es muy divertido, es muy buen amigo y siempre está cuando necesito algo y sin pedir nada a cambio – añadió Ken de la misma manera que su hermano, Kouichi asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que sus hermanos decían

- Eso está de mas decirlo muchachos – siguió el mayor – hablo del poder que ejerce esa familia, son personas que pueden hacer lo que desean con solo decir una palabra, no sólo ellos, los Ishida también manejan la televisora mas importante del país, los Katou poseen esa cadena importantísima de restaurants, los Takenouchi tienen una agencia de modelos muy reconocida alrededor del mundo y la señora Nonaka es una modelo respetada internacionalmente… - hubiera seguido hablando pero una voz lo interrumpió

- Adiós y gracias por la comida – dijo Ken colocándose su saco para salir, lo siguieron los gemelos despidiéndose de manera silenciosa.

Ken caminaba indignado por la codicia de su padre, no soportaba lo ambicioso que podía llegar a ser, lo único que tenía en su cabeza eran negocios, dinero y poder, sabía que sus hermanos pensaban de la misma forma que él, se habían criado con una mentalidad humilde y centrada, eso les había enseñado su madre, pero su padre solo pensaba en las mejores técnicas para dominar en los negocios, a él no le gustaba ese mundo, él quería ser futbolista, ese era su sueño, era muy distinto a Takuya quien si soñaba con trabajar con su padre en el negocio familiar, o a Yolei que tenía la misma admiración que su madre por la arquitectura, miró a Kouichi, él poseía todo el potencial y las ganas para manejar las empresas, sin embargo al ser tan despistado y carismático escuchaba decir a su padre que no llegaría a ningún acuerdo importante, que necesitaban de alguien callado, calculador y atento para llevar los negocios a la cima, no quiso pensar más en eso, por ahora debía concentrarse en ganar el campeonato y terminar su último año de colegio con tranquilidad, aprovecharía cada momento, porque una vez graduado no tendrá mas tiempo para hacer lo que quería.

En su camino se encontraron con los Ishida, lo cual les pareció muy raro ya que ellos siempre se movilizaban en auto, no como ellos que decidían hacer ese pequeño recorrido a pie

- Buenos días muchachos – los saludó alegremente Zoe caminando junto a Kouji, ellos le respondieron con una sonrisa

- Y su auto? - Preguntó Ken fijándose en que Kouji se había sonrojado un poco y eso no era común

- No había quien condujera – respondio T.k alzando los hombros restándole importancia

- No olvides que hoy tenemos ensayo Kouji – avisó Yamato mirándolo fijamente, él al igual que Ken notaron un pequeño sonrojo cuando la rubia se situó a su lado, aquella mirada lo puso nervioso, pero fingió no estarlo

- En realidad mira – dijo sacando con algo de dificultad un cuaderno de su bolso – terminé la canción que tratamos de componer los cuatro – le enseñó la letra

- Me gusta, sé que sonará excelente – aceptó el chico, el pelinegro sonrió de lado, anoche tras un ataque de inspiración se le ocurrieron las rimas perfectas para completar aquella canción, su inspiración había sido su amiga, aquella rubia de la que hace pocas horas había descubierto que estaba enamorado – pero será a la hora de siempre? – preguntó solo para asegurarse

- No, compuse una canción nueva y hay unas partes en la letra que me gustaría que tú cantaras – le contó – sería bueno que saliendo de la escuela fueras a casa - al decir eso Zoe miró a su hermano totalmente roja pero desvió la mirada antes que este lo notara

- No quisiera incomodar – se excusó él tranquilo

- No te preocupes – respondió Zoe avergonzada – será un placer tener un invitado en casa – Kouji la miró y sonrió un poco, le había parecido extremadamente dulce como había dicho esas palabras, sonrojada y con la mirada baja

- Y creo que podremos cantar alguna canción para el concierto – dijo Yamato un alzando su voz, se había situado justo entre su hermana y su amigo separándolos un poco, los demás aguantaron la risa, Ken decidió cambiar el tema de conversación, después hablaría con su hermanito

- Yolei me enseñó el calendario de actividades de este año – informó y todos se dispusieron a escuchar lo que el chico contaba – en 2 semanas serán las olimpiadas intraescolares – contó emocionado

- Pensé que iniciarían este fin de semana – comentó Kouichi

- El fin de semana empieza el campeonato interescolar de fútbol – corrigió Ken

- Amo las olimpiadas – dijo T.k – perdemos muchas horas de clase y llevamos ropa deportiva

- Ropa deportiva que las chicas escogen – refunfuñó Matt quien el año anterior había tenido que usar una camiseta fucsia, podía ser de Juventus pero existían colores menos chillones que ese

- Nosotros siempre usamos un lindo uniforme – contó Zoe – todos parecen contentos con lo que escogemos

- El año pasado el curso de Matt y el mío usamos unos uniformes horribles – dijo Ken recordando su camiseta morada con detalles fucsia, Kouichi empezó a reír recordando aquellos atuendos

- Eran espantosos y muy afeminados – se burló el gemelo – nosotros usamos el uniforme alterno del Milan

- Sus compañeras tienen mejor gusto – dijo Yamato con una mueca de desagrado – quien sabe con que saldrán este año

Siguieron hablando de las olimpiadas hasta que llegaron al colegio, cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta observaron como el Mercedes-Benz ML 350 BlueTEC (W 166) de la familia Tachikawa llegaba, del asiento delantero se bajó rápidamente Mimi y sin hablar ni mirar a nadie con una cara bastante seria se retiró casi corriendo hacia el interior del instituto, después salieron Takato y Takuya mirándose entre ambos con gesto arrepentido, los demás se acercaron a ellos, a excepción de Zoe que corrió tratando de alcanzar a su mejor amiga

- Y? – preguntó Kouji esperando que le contaran alguna novedad, pero ambos negaron con la cabeza para después mirar a Yamato

- Hoy a la hora de receso en la terraza – le dijo Takuya

- Y que Mimi no se entere – advirtió Takato para todos

- No vayan a cometer una locura – los calmó Ken mirándolos alarmado

- No te preocupes solo queremos charlar – dijo tranquilo Takuya, Matt solo asintió levemente

- Ahí estare – se comprometió

- Takato – dijo la voz de una chica al castaño que volteó para sonreir

- Hola Juri – saludó cordialmente

- Me podrías prestar tu tarea de Matemáticas please – dijo ella para después dirigirse junto con su amigo y T.k a su salón de clases

- Hoy ensayaremos a la hora de siempre, Kouji terminó la canción que no habíamos podido completar – comunicó Matt a J.P y a Henry mientras caminaban a su aula de clases

- Excelente, tendremos que practicarla mucho – dijo J.P

- Repasaron la canción que compuse? – pregunto Henry

- Esta muy buena – dijo J.P, el rubio asintió

- Te noto extraño Yama – comentó el peliazul

- Hoy hablaré con los Tachikawa – respondió seriamente

- No necesitarás guardaespaldas? – preguntó J.P preocupado por su amigo, Takato no era alguien de peligro, pero Takuya sí, era bastante alto y al practicar fútbol tenía un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, no es que Matt fuera un debilucho, pero no era ni para comparación con Takuya, Ken o Tai

- Tranquilo, no me golpearán – dijo tratando de convencerse el mismo de lo que acababa de decir

- Señores llegó por quien lloraban – anunció Tai que aparecía junto con Sora

- Ustedes ya no se separan ni para ir al baño – se burló J.P, ambos mencionados se sonrojaron, Matt sonrió burlón al igual que Henry que los miró dando la señal

- Taichi y Sora sentados en un árbol – empezaron a corear los amigos, todos en el pasillo los miraban, entraron a su salón riéndose

- Callense trio de idiotas – dijo Tai sentándose junto a Sora que le besó la mejilla

- Déjalos amor – le pidió – puedo asegurarte que dentro de poco Matt estará igual – el rubio dejó de reír – sabemos muy bien que J.P aún no olvida a su ex y que Henry no nos quiere decir el nombre de la chica de sus sueños – las risas cesaron por completo para terminar con las caras de sus amigos más que sonrojados

- Eres una genia mi rojita – la felicitó el castaño besando los labios de su novia. Matt miraba la escena con felicidad y envidia, J.P miró hacia adelante donde se encontraba sentada _ella, _y Henry decidió ignorar todo a su alrededor para sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Zoe sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para alcanzar a Mimi, la castaña iba muy aprisa y parecía no darse cuenta de que ella la seguía, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea

- MIMI! – gritó ella logrando su objetivo, la chica dio la vuelta para ver a su amiga

- Zoe – dijo ella acercándose a abrazarla, la rubia pudo notar que Mimi empezaba a llorar – son unos tontos – le dijo entre sollozos

- Tranquila no llores – dijo Zoe – cuéntame que pasó – se dirigieron a su salón, en una de las esquinas del lugar la castaña empezó su relato, Zoe no podía creer el grado de estupidez de ambos chicos - si mis hermanos hacen eso reaccionaría de igual forma – la apoyó – pero en el fondo sabemos que nos quieren mucho y nosotras a ellos – Tachikawa asintió cubriéndose la cara – deberás perdonarlos algún día

- Lo sé pero entiendeme Zoe, lo que hicieron no tiene nombre –protestó ella

- Son tus hermanos y te quieren cuidar – repitió la rubia

- Lo mismo me dijo Kouji – dijo Mimi a lo que Zoe la miró extrañana

- Kouji?

- Si Kouji Minamoto, lo conoces, un metro setenta, ojos azules, cabello negro…

- Si sé quien es Kouji – interrumpió sonrojada – pero me refería a la razón por la que él te dijo eso

- Sabes perfectamente que Kouji es silencioso hasta para su celular, no respondió a ninguna de mis llamadas para avisarle que no vaya a mi casa, llegó y le conté todo – dijo Mimi

- A veces quisiera tener esa confianza que tú tienes con él – dijo Zoe desanimada, "si supieras" pensó la castaña

- Todos somos amigos solo que yo lo conocí primero

- Solo un año de diferencia – compitió ella

- Entiendo tus celos pero creeme que solo somos mejores amigos, a mi me gusta tu hermano entiéndelo – se burló Mimi a lo que su acompañante se sonrojó, el timbre de inicio de clases hizo su aparición

- Qué te parece si vas hoy a mi casa? – la invitó Zoe

- Por supuesto que sí – aceptó la chica – paso contigo y no tengo que ver a los tarados de mis hermanos – la rubia rió, justo en ese momento entraron los gemelos que las miraron y se acercaron a ellas

- Vamos a sentarnos – propuso Kouji ofreciéndole su mano a Zoe quien la tomó sonrojada y lo siguió al asiento que compartían, Mimi sonrió, esperaba que Kouji se uniera más a Zoe y que lograran tener algo, mientras que Kouichi se quedó pensando en el extraño comportamiento que su gemelo estaba teniendo con Zoe, no podía creer que a más del físico también compartieran los sentimientos hacia la misma chica.

En la clase los de segundo año todos se encontraban discutiendo, su profesor guía les había comunicado sobre lo de las olimpiadas, una compañera suya, Jun Motomiya, hermana de Davis, quienes eran hijos de una diseñadora de modas se comprometió a traer el uniforme que se escogiera, y he ahí el gran problema, los varones querían uno mientras las mujeres otro

- El año pasado usamos el alterno, este año podemos usar el tradicional – opinó Ryo molesto

- Odiamos esos colores – gritaron todas las mujeres recordando el blanco y el negro que eran los colores del uniforme oficial del Juventus

- Pero si son colores neutros – apoyó Matt con fastidio

- Pareceremos reos – se quejó Jun y todas las mujeres asintieron

- Acepten que el alterno del Barcelona está divino – intervino Sora emocionada

- NO – gritaron los hombres

- Es un color muy llamativo – hizo muecas Joe

- Amor – dijo Sora mirando a su novio que había estado callado – verdad que el uniforme que escogimos está muy muy muy muy muy lindo? – preguntó sonriéndole

- A mi me gusta – apoyó el castaño y todos los hombres lo miraron enojados – vamos chicos es el Barcelona – se excusó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- JUVENTUS – gritaron los hombres

- BARCELONA – se opusieron las mujeres

- Basta muchachos – dijo el maestro tratando de mantener la calma en su hora de clase – lanzaremos una moneda y lo que caiga será y punto – propuso – hombres cara y mujeres sello – ambos bandos asintieron y el profesor lanzó la moneda, un giro, dos giros, tres giros, atrapó el objeto y miró a sus alumnos que estaban expectantes – Sello – comunicó

Los hombres gruñeron frustrados mientras las mujeres (y Tai) celebraban su triunfo, Henry pudo notar como el maestro sonreía, claro, si él era hincha del Barcelona "tramposo" murmuró para si mismo.

- También quería informales del día de obra social que será un mes después de los juegos – dijo serio

- Pero si falta mucho para eso – se quejó Ryo quien odiaba tener que ir a las zonas pobres de la ciudad para estar en contacto con lo que él consideraba "desecho humano"

- Se los digo ahora porque después no tendremos tiempo para planear todo Akiyama – lo regañó, el muchacho rodó sus ojos

- Me encantan las obras sociales – dijo J.P

- Creo que cada vez que hacemos eso llego agradecido y conmovido a casa – comentó Tai

- Te apoyo - dijo Matt – nos quejamos cuando en realidad existe gente con tantas necesidades

- Lo que a mí me gusta es que cuando llegamos nos miran con miedo como si les fueramos a hacer daño pero cuando nos vamos no quieren dejarnos ir – dijo Sora con una sonrisa conmovida. Después de varias indicaciones de parte de su tutor el timbre del receso sonó, Matt se dirigió hacia la terraza, quería acabar con esto lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

En la cafetería estaban todos los grupos sentados en sus mesas, el grupo de los más pequeños se sentó junto a los de último año, Davis quien era primo de Rika le comentaba su elección de uniformes

- Y al final todos nos decidimos por el Chelsea – finalizó orgulloso

- Nosotros escogimos el del Manchester – contó Yolei y su novio asintió felíz

- Durante todos los años aquí escogíamos modelos algo afeminados y pensamos hacer uno que no hiciera lucir a los hombres tan avergonzados – rió Rika

- Yo escuché que los de 1-B usarán el alterno del Real Madrid – dijo Juri – escuché claramente que Mimi propuso el negro porque era un color elegante - rió un poco – y luego escuché a Zoe decir que la combinación que hacían el negro con el dorado se veria…

- VERY NICE – completaron los demás recordando las expresiones de la rubia

- Me pregunto cual uniforme habrán escogido los del curso de mi hermano – dijo T.K

- La verdad es que siempre usan unos uniformes super lindos – dijo Kari recordando las camisetas que su hermano tanto odiaba

- Pues yo no veo a Yamato – dijo Hirokazu buscándolo con la mirada, solo estaban Henry, J.P, Sora y Tai que parecían bastante concentrados en una conversación, Ken y T.k compartieron una mirada, solo 2 segundos y volvieron a su plato

- Tampoco están ni Takuya ni Takato – observó Davis mirando extrañado a los demás

- Sabes que esta pizza es mi favorita – dijo Ken mirando a T.k

- Te apoyo es deliciosa aunque creo que mejores son las de la pizzería en el centro comercial que queda cerca a la playa – apoyó tratando de desviar la conversación, los demás siguieron con el tema, pero Yolei sabía que algo ocultaban, también la había extrañado la falta de los hermanos Tachikawa y de Yamato en el almuerzo, estaba segura de que después se enteraría de lo que ocurría ahí.

* * *

Takuya y Takato acababan de llegar a la terraza, miraron por unos segundos a la persona que tenían en frente para después acercarse a él

- Lamentamos la tardanza – dijo Takato sonriéndole al rubio que le devolvió la sonrisa

- No haremos un protocolo yo seré rápido y directo – habló Takuya – qué quieres con mi hermana? ¿Qué sientes por ella? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente

- La quiero, me gusta y mucho desde hace años – respondió rápido – quiero estar con ella, hacerla feliz, cuidarla, protegerla y quererla – terminó de forma segura, Takato lo miró por unos instantes para después fijar su castaña mirada en su hermano mayor

- Eres la razón por la que ella no nos habla – le contó como si sus palabras anteriores no le importaran

- Lo siento pero yo no hice nada – dijo él aunque si se sentía culpable

- Claro que lo hiciste – respondió exaltado – le dices cosas bonitas , la enamoras, casi la besas y …. – no pudo terminar lo que decía porque Takato le dio un codazo en las costillas

- Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que cuidamos a nuestra hermana y a ella no le gusta que lo hagamos entonces se molestó cuando le dijimos que no queríamos que tuviera novio – dijo Takato disculpándose con la mirada

- Takuya creeme por favor – habló el rubio – nos conocemos desde hace diez años, te conozco y me conoces, conoces a mi familia y yo a la tuya, hemos ido a la casa del otro, hemos reído y compartido varios momentos, somos amigos – ante estas palabras el castaño mayor solo lo miró, tenía razón – cuando conocí a Mimi eramos apenas unos niños, era la amiga de mi hermanita y solo eso, sin embargo con los años todos crecemos, nuestras mentalidades cambian, las chicas nos empiezan a gustar, solo que a mí solo me gustó una, tu hermana, y creo que fue desde que la conocí, fue algo infantil pero con el tiempo fue creciendo y a los 10 años comprobé que en serio me gustaba y te juro por lo que más quieras que lo único que quiero es estar con ella, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerla sufrir, todo lo contrario, quiero hacerla feliz

- Te entiendo Matt – dijo Takuya mirándolo – pero ¿Qué pasaría si el día de mañana ves a Zoe a punto de ser besada por alguno de tus amigos? – aquella pregunta dejó a Matt sin palabras, era obvio que se sentiría celoso y … traicionado – exacto – lo interrumpió la voz del chico que tenía en frente – ahora me entiendes

- Nunca dije que no lo hiciera – contestó rápidamente él – pero si lo que necesito es su aprobación – miró a ambos – quisiera pedírselas

Silencio. Takato sabía que Matt era sincero, que no quería hacerle ningún daño a su hermana, pero no sabía que diría su hermano. El rubio solo rogaba que lo que había dicho sirviera de algo, no había mentido en nada, no se había portado grosero, solo esperaba un corto "_aprobado"_ para estar tranquilo.

- Por mi lado está bien – dijo el castaño mayor – tú que dices Tato?

- Igual – fue todo lo que el menor dijo, el Ishida sonrió ampliamente

- Les juro que no se arrepentirán de su decisión – les aseguró feliz

- Pero espera – interrumpió Takuya - ¿Ahora eres novio de ella?

- No aún no – respondió

- Entonces quiero que cumplas con algunas cosas – dijo mirándolo seriamente – en mi presencia solo podrán tomarse de las manos y abrazarse, no quiero que se pongan a intercambiar saliva en mis narices – dijo frunciendo el ceño, el rubio se sonrojó – a lo mucho será un pico

- En lo posible no la beses ni andes con cursilerías frente a nosotros por favor – dijo Takato

- Esta bien no se preocupen – dijo Matt

- Cuida a mi hermanita – sonrió nostálgico Takuya

- Así será y haré todo lo que pueda para que los perdone – dijo Matt , ellos asintieron con la cabeza

- Muero de hambre – dijo Takato

- Yo igual – apoyó su hermano – vámonos – dijo y todos fueron en dirección a la cafetería, los tres iban tranquilos consigo mismos, pero el rubio se sentía feliz, por fin podría estar con Mimi sin ninguna clase de miedo, sin embargo algo no le quedaba claro, que los Tachikawa hayan hablado con el le era bastante confuso, quizás otra persona había intervenido, y descubriría quien era, pues le estaba completamente agradecido.

* * *

Mimi buscaba por todos lados a Matt, no lo había visto en todo el día, se sonrojó al pensar que lo estaba extrañando, volvió su mirada hacia su pizza y sus papas

- No entiendo como puedes comer tanto y no engordar ni un gramo – comentó Kouichi mirando todo lo que su amiga comía, tenía cuatro porciones de pizza, un plato pequeño de papas fritas, un vaso de refresco y una copa con helado

- Siempre he sido así – respondió con una sonrisa – puedo comer todo lo que me dé la gana y sigo igual

- No será algún problema de salud? – preguntó una vez mas el gemelo

- Nop, mis papás me han llevado al doctor y sigo muy sanita – respondió saboreando sus papas – además AMO comer, es uno de los placeres de la vida

- Yo creo que se debe a que quemas calorías jugando voleibol – comentó Kouji

- Yo opino igual – dijo Zoe – nunca te quedas tranquila en ningún lugar, solo saltas, nadas, corres, entrenas y después necesitas energías

- Y por eso comes mucho – dijo Kouichi

- Demasiado – se burló el otro gemelo

- Pues sí como mucho y algún día he de ser muy gorda y los aplastaré a todos con mi panza – respondió mirando a sus amigos

- Entonces creo que diré Hola Gordita – la saludó una voz a sus espaldas, ella reconoció esa voz y se sonrojó hasta la punta de la nariz, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules y esa sonrisa perfecta

- Hola Matt – respondió nerviosa, Kouichi sonreía queriendo aguantar la risa al igual que Zoe, Kouji negaba con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, su amiga era un desastre – cómo estás?

- Pues muy bien – contestó manteniendo su sonrisa – y tú?

- Mas o menos – respondió con sinceridad, Matt no tuvo que preguntar el porque, era seguro que era por la pelea con sus hermanos

- Escogieron su camiseta para los juegos? – preguntó a todos los chicos, ellos asintieron con una sonrisa

- El uniforme alterno del Real Madrid – contestó Mimi sonriéndole orgullosa

- Buena elección – felicitó – nosotros usaremos el alterno del Barcelona – Kouichi dejó escapar una carcajada

- No crees que es muy naranja? – preguntó riendo

- A mi me gusta – opinaron al unísino las chicas – iguales – repitieron sonriéndose felices

- Sí está muy naranja y muy llamativo pero si a las chicas les gusta es porque es perfecto – sonrió a su hermana y a la castaña – Kouji no olvides que te vas con nosotros – recordó el rubio a pelinegro que alzó su pulgar en señal de aprobación

- Mimi también ira con nosotros – dijo Zoe a su hermano

- Entonces te parece si hablamos en casa Mimi? – preguntó él, la chica asintió feliz – perfecto, nos vemos después – se despidió lléndose con sus amigos

- Yo creo que no respira – se burló Kouji, su amiga estaba roja y se había quedado sin moverse sonriendo a la nada, Zoe rió y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo

- Ha fallecido en la ciudad de Tokio la señorita Mimi Tachikawa – habló Kouichi, los demás rieron y siguieron comiendo, la castaña volvió en sí al recordar que en poco tiempo entraría a clases y por nada del mundo dejaría su comida.

* * *

Las ultimas horas de clases pasaron bastante rápido, estaban tan atareados que perdieron la nocion del tiempo, cuando la recuperaron se dieron cuenta de que el timbre de salida había hecho aparición.

Yamato chocó con alguien al salir de su salón, miró confuso a la persona que estaba frente a él

- Creeme que no fue mi intención solo iba rápido y distraído – se disculpó Takuya

- A dónde vas tan rápido? – preguntó

- A esperar a Mimi y ver si puedo hablar con ella – le contó

- Ella ira a casa hoy con Zoe y Kouji – le informó el rubio – pero yo hablaré con ella para que se le pase ese coraje – aseguró Ishida

- Entonces gracias, igual Takato ha de estar esperándola y lo alcanzaré alla – el castaño corrió bajando la escaleras.

Mimi iba platicando con Zoe sobre su color de esmalte cuando notó que su hermano menor la esperaba fuera, estuvo a punto de gritarle

- No vengo a espiarte solo..- empezó el pequeño pero sintió una mano en su hombro

- No te preocupes ella se va a casa de los Ishida – dijo Takuya mirando a su hermana – puedo llevar tu mochila a casa si quieres – se ofreció

- No gracias – respondió seria

- Entonces vámonos Takato, adiós muchachos – se despidió de todos

- No deberías de portarte así con ellos – dijo Kouichi avanzando hacia la salida

- El día que se te pase el coraje te vas a arrepentir Mimi – dijo Kouji

- Ya dejen de molestarla – intervino Zoe al notar que su amiga iba cabizbaja y callada – yo sé lo que es tener a un equipo de guardaespaldas y créanme que actuaria de forma parecida

- ZOE – gritó la voz de su hermano pequeño que venía junto con sus amigos

- Qué pasó? – preguntó a T.k

- Me iré a casa de Davis, bueno todos iremos a casa de Davis – contó él

- Está bien pero te cuidas y llegas temprano – dijo ella sonriéndole a su hermanito que le devolvió el gesto y se fue

- Creo que nosotros también deberíamos de irnos – llegó Matt inesperadamente y sonrió a Mimi

- Nos vemos después – se despidió Kouichi quien se quedó a esperar a Ken.

Habían reído, habían conversado y estaba felíz por eso, era su día de suerte, jamás olvidaría ese 5 de abril, había compartido una tarde entera con Matt, sólo se separó de él una media hora cuando bajó con Kouji a practicar algo de la banda, pero ahora estaba ahí, sentada junto a su mejor amiga en unos asientos preparados única y especialmente para ambas, el rubio las había invitado a su ensayo, si bien Mimi había asistido a los conciertos del chico el simple hecho de que la invitara a sus ensayos le emocionaba en demasía, más aún cuando antes de entrar el chico le susurró en el oído _"la tercera canción es para ti y espero que entiendas lo que significa"_ y sin decir más se alejó.

Ahora estaba ahí sentada observando como sus amigos preparaban sus instrumentos para el ensayo, no estaba acostumbrada a ver a sus amigos vestir de forma tan casual e informal, J.P llevaba una camiseta blanca sin rastro de algún botón o detalle estampado en ella, un pantaón jean hasta la rodilla y sandalias, Kouji se había sacado la chaqueta y el chaleco para quedar sólo con su camisa escolar, tenía las mangas remangadas y gracias a Dios y se había cortado el cabello de una forma mas varonil, caso contrario parecería vagabundo, Henry llevaba una camiseta parecida a la de J.P pero color amarilla con un balón de fútbol estampado a la altura del pecho de lado izquierdo, tenía unos pantalones jean desgastados y sandalias, y por último Matt, el en cambio usaba una camiseta gris sin mangas que dejaba expuestos sus trabajados brazos, un pantalón corto y sandalias.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo J.P se acercó a su micrófono y habló

- Bueno chicas las canciones que escucharan son nuevas, las hemos compuesto últimamente y esperamos que les gusten – terminó y las chicas aplaudieron, el rubio dio una señal a los demás y empezaron a tocar para después cantar

_Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks _

El primero en cantar fue J.P quien no lo hacía nada mal y además era quien daba el ritmo pues tocaba batería

_It started with a whisper  
And that was when i kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back_

Corearon todos dejándose llevar por el momento, hasta Kouji sonreía bastante contento con su guitarra

_Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itchin  
Oh my my  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, too much _

El que cantaba era Henry quien se lució en su solo y movía rápidamente sus dedos por el teclado, sus ultimas dos palabras las dijo en un tono bastante seductor para después cantar todos el coro

__

It started with a whisper  
And that was when i kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

Never thought i'd live  
To see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way 

Cantó Kouji para despues sorprender a ambas chicas con su guitarra, era muy talentoso con aquel instrumento y tenía una voz ronca pero que sonaba bastante bien

_  
Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say? _

Fue el turno de Matt para lucirse, adoraba esa canción, cuando J.P se la mostró aún no tenía música, pero Kouji compuso la melodía perfecta, notó que a las chicas tambien les había gustado y eso no lo podia hacer sentir mas complacido, tenía una voz digna de un ángel y tocaba el bajo de manera magistral_  
_

_It started with a whisper  
And that was when i kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back_

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks...back

It started with a whisper  
And that was when i kissed her

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks...back

Así el grupo terminó cantando juntos las tres últimas estrofas.

Las chicas aplaudieron y ovacionaron a los músicos que les sonrieron agradecidos, a las dos les había encantado la canción y la forma relajada en la que los cuatro muchachos cantaban, Zoe quien estaba acostumbrada a escuchar los ensayos del grupo había cantado la canción junto con ellos, o por lo menos las partes que más sabía.

Ahora fue Henry quien habló

- La siguiente canción es de mi autoría, espero que les guste – dijo para que las adolescentes volvieran a aplaudir

_JP:  
She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah  
Tight drees with the top cut low  
She's addicted to feeling never letting go, woah  
Let it go_

_Matt:  
She walks in and the room just lights up  
But she don't want anyone to know  
That I'm the only one who get's to take her home  
Woah, take her home_

Kouji:  
But everytime I tell that I want more  
She closes the door

CHORUS:  
Henry:  
She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of-of-of falling in lo-ooo-ove  
O-ooo-oh

Matt:  
Maybe she's just trying to test me  
Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work  
Wanna see if I can really tell  
How much she's worth  
What do you worth

JP:  
Maybe all her friends have told her  
Don't get closer, he'll just break your heart  
But either way she sees in me  
And it's just so hard, so hard

Kouji:  
'Cuz everytime I tell her how I feel  
She says it's not real

CHORUS:  
Henry:  
She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of-of-of falling in lo-ooo-ove  
O-ooo-oh

What about all the things we said  
Talking on the phone so late  
I can't let her get away from here  
Oh...

When I say I can't do it no more  
She's back in my door

CHORUS:  
Todos:  
She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of-of-of falling in love  
She's not afraid, she's not afraid  
O-ooo-oh, o-ooo-oh

Las chicas tenían las manos rojas de tanto aplaudir, sin embargo Zoe se preguntaba quien seria la persona que inspiró a Henry para hacer esa canción, Mimi ya había dejado de pensar en todo, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, la siguiente canción era, las manos le sudaban, se sintió acalorada, después sintió frío, todo en menos de 30 segundos, pero en ese momento el rubio agarró el micrófono

- La siguiente canción la compuse recientemente, y va dedicada a una personita muy pero muy especial para mí y quisiera que sepa que la quiero mucho y que espero que le guste, esto es para tí Mimi – terminó mirándola fijamente y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas el cual era casi nada comparado a como lo estaba la castaña.

Asi empezaron a tocar, Matt empezó mirando fijamente a Mimi

_Baby I, I wanna know what you think when your alone  
Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh  
We've been friends now for a while  
Wanna know that when you smile  
Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh oh_

Girl what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay if I would say? 

Kouji mientras cantaba no pudo contenerse y miró a Zoe, pero fue solo un momento porque desvió la mirada avergonzado, ella no lo notó, todos cantaron el coro

__

I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss

Baby tell me what to change  
I'm afraid you'll run away if I tell you  
What I wanted to tell you  
Maybe I just gotta wait  
Maybe this is a mistake  
I'm a fool yeah, baby I'm just a fool yeah

Una vez más Kouji la miró, pero esta vez se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes y no pudo despegar la mirada de ellos, cantó cada palabra con todo el sentimiento que pudo

_Girl what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay if I would say?_

Cantaron JP y Henry y después, una vez mas, el coro todos juntos

_Wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss_

Your last first kiss (x2)

Girl what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay if I would say?  
Your last first kiss 

La forma en la que Matt cantó esa parte hizo que Mimi se estremeciera levemente y le sonriera, él correspondió aún cantando y sosteniendo la nota

_I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_

And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss

I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last  
Your last first kiss

Hasta el final de la canción aquella conexión de miradas entre Matt y Mimi no se había cortado, ambos se habían mirado desde el comienzo hasta el fin, estaban hiptonizados con los ojos del otro

- Creo que mejor descansamos – propuso Henry para darles su momento

- Yo quiero algo de beber – dijo JP apoyando a su amigo y saliendo del garaje

- Kouji no te he mostrado el auto nuevo de mi hermano – dijo rápidamente la rubia tomando de la mano al muchacho que se sonrojó por aquella acción al igual que ella pero solo la siguió.

Una vez solos Matt dejó su bajo y se acercó hacia la chica

- Y bien? – pregunto tímidamente sentándose a su lado

- Es una hermosa canción – felicitándolo

- Y entendiste lo que significa? – volvió a preguntar tomándole las manos

- Supongo – susurro tan despacio que apenas se escuchó

- Me gustas – soltó el muchacho antes de que las agallas que había reunido se le escaparan – te quiero – se habían acercado para quedar a solo milímetros de distancia – y que así seas caprichosa y tímida o que posiblemente en algunos años te conviertas en una gorda y nos aplastes – ambos rieron – quisiera que fueras mi niña mimada, mi gordita

- Yo también quiero – aceptó ella cuando sus narices se rozaron, ambos cerraron sus ojos y juntaron sus labios, solo se tocaron, el rubio los movió un poco y ella imitó aquel movimiento, se besaron por algunos segundos, fue tierno, fue delicado, se separaron y juntaron sus frentes sonrientes

- Es el mejor día de mi vida – susurró el rubio, ella asintió y volvió a unir sus labios con los de aquel chico que la volvía loca

- Mis hermanos se volverán locos – murmuró ella rozando sus labios

- Ellos aprobaron esto – la chica abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su ahora _novio – _no me mires así, creeme lo hicieron, significa que te quieren y que no debes de pelear con ellos, solo quieren cuidarte – dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella con su nariz

- Después hablaré con ellos – aseguró sintiendo las caricias de su rubio – pero ahora es _nuestro_ momento – tras decir eso tomó la mano de su acompañante, él entrelazó sus dedos y volvió a besar aquellos labios, ahora nada le importaba más que estar con ella. Mimi también disfrutó de ese contacto, definitivamente ese 5 de abril sería inolvidable, pero en su mente también estaban sus hermanos, hablaría con ellos al llegar a casa, total ya estaba con su rubio pero no podía estar completamente feliz sino compartia esa felicidad con sus hermanos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wooooliiizzz! se que me demore en actualizar pero estuve algo enferma..en hospital y todo pero ya tengo todo aqui :) disculpen la demora!**_

_**gracias a los que comentaron, y a los lectores silenciosos tambien, el simple hecho de que sigan la historia o que la pongan en sus favoritas me anima a seguir, aunque me encantaria que hicieran una pequeña aparicion para saber su opinion :D**_

_**amuletmagic: a mi tambien me encanta Kouzumi, y si ya pongo mas de ellos, y habrán mas momentos, tengo algunas ideas en mente aunque hay que recordar que Kouji es una persona bastante dificil y sencilla, traté de ablandarlo un poco, pero ese sentimentalismo no durara en todos los capitulos, aunque pondred mi parte para conocer mas su lado romantico :)**_

_**Amber: aww si mi fic te gusta tanto creo que ya tengo una inspiracion mas para escribir :) si se que las edades son bastante confusas xD ya te explico: **_

_**Michael: 18 **_

_**Takuya, Ken, Rika y Yolei: 17**_

_**Matt, Tai, Henry, JP, Ryo, Sora, Izzy y Joe : 16**_

_**Mimi, Zoe, Kouji y Kouichi: 15**_

_**Tk, Kari, Davis, Takato, Juri, Hirokazu: 13**_

_**Willis: 10 **_

_**Tommy. 4 **_

_**si aparecen otros, ire indicando sus edades :)**_

_**YueMinamoto: xD siiiii le corté a Kouji su hermoso cabello, no pude evitarlo, tuve que hacerlo, trata de imaginarlo asi mas varonil sin su largo y sedoso cabello, fue una idea alocada y ya no hay vuelta atras aunque quizas mas adelante si haga que magicamente su cabello aparezca largo de nuevo, todo porque estoy pensando en adelantar el tiempo en los proximos capitulos.**_

_**Adrit126: me encanta que te haga gustado :) aqui esta la continuacion, demorada pero llegó.**_

_**muchas gracias a ustedes que comentaron, hare todo lo posible por seguir actualizando como antes aunque ya el 2 entro a clases y es mi Senior Year haha pero sacare un tiempito para actualizar :)**_

espero que sigan leyendo y comentando! disfruten !

* * *

Zoe y Kouji estaban en el patio trasero, la rubia le mostraba el **Lamborghini Sesto rojo de su hermano mayor**

- Parece de juguete – bromeó un poco el chico, la de ojos verdes sonrió divertida

- Es mi sobrino, mi hermano dice que es su bebé – rieron un poco – a ti no te gustan los autos? – le preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio

- Un poco – respondió él – como a cualquier chico, pero mas me gustan las guitarras – y tú pensó el chico, ella solo asintió, sólo pensaba en la envidia que le tenía a Mimi, ella siempre tenia algo para hablar con el Minamoto, pero ella no, ella se quedaba callada observándolo como ahora, pero él miraba hacia otro lugar, hasta que la miró, la encontró mirándolo y ambos se sonrojaron – y ese? – preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema mientras señalaba un auto plateado

- Ese es el de Matt – respondió mirando el automóvil, un Cadillac ERL del año

- Matt conduce? – preguntó extrañado

- Si, pero sólo cuando le da la gana – respondió recordando como su hermano se había negado a llevarlos al colegio en la mañana

- Ken conduce pero es muy lento – comentó con aburrimiento, la chica rió, el la observaba en silencio, le encantaba verla reír, se veía hermosa, el uniforme de la escuela no mostraba bien su cuerpo, ero verla ahí con ese vestido naranja tipo strapless, un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, se veía simplemente perfecta. La chica se sentía nerviosa, Kouji la miraba fijamente, y eso le gustaba

- Chicos – llamó Matt que acababa de llegar con Mimi – Henry y JP tienen que irse pronto así que mejor terminemos rápido el ensayo - tanto Zoe como Kouji dirigieron sus miradas hacia el chico para después fijarlas en las manos entrelazadas, la rubia dio un gritito de alegría y se adelantó a abrazar a la nueva pareja

- Somos cuñadas – decía feliz a su mejor amiga que se veía radiante de felicidad – felicidades hermanito – dijo a su hermano abrazandolo

- Y tú no me vas a felicitar? – preguntó Mimi a su mejor amigo que se había mantenido al margen

- Felicidades – pronunció sonriendo levemente, pero la castaña lo miró fingiendo indignación, el chico puso los ojos en blanco para después abrir sus brazos- ven aquí chillona – la Tachikawa rió mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de Minamoto, se abrazaron por un momento – estoy feliz por ti – susurró despacio

- Pronto será tu turno – susurró de igual forma al muchacho que sonrio de lado

- Y qué hacían? – preguntó Matt tranquilamente

- Le enseñaba a Kouji el auto de Mike – le contó Zoe

- A mi me encanta este de aquí – dijo Mimi acercándose al auto color plata

- Ese es mio – dijo Matt orgulloso abrazando a su ahora novia por detrás

- Entonces tú me llevarás a casa después? – preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes

- Solo si tu lo quieres gordita – respondió besando su coronilla, ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró fingiendo enojo

- Por decirme así en cualquier momento el karma hara que de veras me convierta en una gorda – exclamó, Matt rió con ganas mientras Zoe y Kouji sonreían divertidos

- Asi gorda te querré no te preocupes – dijo el rubio, ella puso sus manos en el rostro del chico y empezó a mover sus cachetes – que haces? – logró preguntar

- Muevo tu cara para que quedes feo porque cuando seas viejito te pondrás feo – dijo y ahora Zoe rió fuertemente, Mimi si que era infantil para pelear

- Pero así feo me vas a querer verdad? – preguntó tomando las manos de la castaña para que dejara de moverlas en su rostro

- Por supuesto amor – ambos se sonrojaron, era la primera vez que se decían así – serás MI feo – terminó de decir, el chico no soportó mas y juntó sus labios con los de Tachikawa

- Creí haber dicho que tenía que irme temprano Matt – interrumpió JP, los cuatro chicos se apresuraron a entrar

- Ve a ensayar – dijo Mimi a Matt – yo subiré con Zoe a charlar

- Y después te llevo a tu casa – le dijo observando la hora – si te llevo muy tarde Takuya me matará

- No le hagas caso a ese bobo – dijo ella seria, él se acercó a ella

- Cuando llegues a tu casa hablarás con tus dos hermanos, se disculparan y se querrán igual o mas que antes entendido? – habló el como enseñándole una lección a un niño de pre-escolar, ella hizo un puchero, no quería hacerlo, eran ellos los que deberían de buscarla y rogarle su perdón – y no hagas esa carita que sabes que tienes que hacerlo – besó su frente – termino y nos vamos – ella suspiró resignada, su novio tenía razón

- Vamos Mimi tienes mucho que contarme – dijo Zoe llevándosela consigo hacia su habitación

- Deja de mirar a mi hermana y vámonos – protestó Yamato al pelinegro que se sonrojó y lo siguió para ensayar.

* * *

Takuya y Ken se encontraban en el pen house del hotel "Pratchvoll" que poseía la familia Tachikawa, era el mas lujoso de la ciudad, era muy grande y en el ultimo de sus pisos se encontraba el hogar de la familia.

Ambos muchachos comían un sándwich mientras conversaban sobre el entrenamiento de aquella tarde

- Creo que Osamu debería practicar mas, ha sido muy fácil anotar en su portería – opinó el castaño

- Pues yo creo que es Ryo quien se esta esforzando como nunca – dijo Ken – hizo muy buenas asistencias

- Lo mejor de estar en el equipo es que sabremos como atacar en las olimpiadas – rió Takuya

- Si pero hay algunos que juegan muy bien y no están en el equipo – recordó el ojiazul – Henry, Matt, Kenta, Kouji, Hiroki

- Si lo se pero bro nosotros somos los capitanes – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

- Como digas Takuya – observó su reloj – son las 8 de la noche – dijo relajado

- Tan tarde? – preguntó a diferencia de su amigo, exaltado

- Estas enloqueciendo querido amigo mío, aun es temprano

- No no no es muy tarde, mi hermana ya debería de haber llegado – dijo desesperado buscando algo en sus bolsillos

- Relájate, creo que alguien está llegando – dijo Ken pues se acababan de escuchar pasos, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un chico

- Llegue – anunció Takato sonriente – y esa cara? – se dirigió a su hermano

- Es la única que tengo – contestó irónico

- Takato mi niño no crees que has llegado un poco tarde? – dijo Mei que acababa de salir de la cocina

- Lo siento, es solo que la mamá de Davis nos invitó a su casa y aprovechó para empezar a hacer nuestros uniformes deportivos – se excusó el chico – la verdad se me pasó el tiempo

- No te preocupes pequeño – lo tranquilizó ella – deseas un sándwich?

- Aun no está la cena? – preguntó desanimado

- Si está desde hace mucho pero Mimi aun no ha llegado – contestó Takuya malhumorado

- Pero si ya debería de haber llegado – dijo Takato mirando su reloj – no le habrá pasado nada verdad?

- No lo creo, las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse, ya llegará – volvió a hablar Ken – aunque yo creo que mejor me voy llendo

- No se quedará a cenar? – preguntó la anciana

- No Mei, muchas gracias, pero no quisiera incomodar

- Bah – exclamó el castaño mayor – tú nunca incomodas, eres mi mejor amigo y te quedarás a cenar – en ese momento sonó el timbre, Mei se acercó a abrir la puerta

- Oh mi pequeña estábamos preocupados por ti – exclamó la mujer viendo a la heredera Tachikawa que le sonreía a modo de disculpa, luego posó su mirada en el joven que la acompañaba, era el hermano de Zoe – Buenas noches joven Ishida – saludó cordialmente – pasen.

Ante los ojos de los presentes hicieron acto de aparición los recién llegados, él con la mochila de la chica en su hombro y ella tomaba firmemente la mano del muchacho

- Hola – fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña mirando a los presentes con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas

- Lamento la tardanza – habló ahora Ishida – el tráfico está terrible

- Entiendo – dijo Takuya sin quitar la mirada de los dedos entrelazados de los chicos – no te preocupes

- Hija te esperábamos para cenar – dijo la anciana – y usted está invitado joven

- Descuide no quisiera in… - se empezaba a excusar el muchacho pero una voz lo interrumpió

- No vas a incomodar – para sorpresa de todos Takuya lo decía con una sonrisa en los labios

- Quédate a cenar conmigo amor – dijo la voz de la dulce castaña que lo miraba sonriente, sin embargo la última palabra hizo que Ken, Mei y los hermanos Tachikawa confirmaran sus sospechas

- Si no es ninguna molestia me quedo – aceptó el muchacho, Mimi dio un saltito para después besarlo en la mejilla

- Ya vas a ver amor - decía ella llevándolo hacia el comedor – Mei cocina delicioso

- Creeme que no se que decir – murmuró Takato a su hermano mayor

- Yo creo que vayamos a comer y después ven que hacen – opinó Ken

En el comedor la cena resultó ser bastante deliciosa, Matt no paraba de decirle a su novia que era privilegiada de comer así todos los días a lo que ella le sonreía dulcemente para seguir con aquel manjar, Takuya miraba a la pareja conteniéndose de decir o hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera, Ken intentaba distraerlo conversando de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera y finalmente Takato se dedicaba a comer en silencio, riendo sobre algunos comentarios que Ken hacía para entretener a su hermano, al final los invitados se retiraron, Yamato se ofreció a llevar a Minamoto a su casa, Mimi se dejó abrazar de su novio para después verlo marcharse.

Ella haría lo mismo, deseaba una ducha para dormir después, pero sintió una mano que tocaba suavemente su hombre impidiéndole irse, ella dio la vuelta

- Podemos hablar Mimi? – preguntó Takato mirándola arrepentido, un poco más atrás se encontraba Takuya con una sonrisa triste, ella movio su cabeza asintiendo, los tres tomaron asiento en uno de los sofás del living

- Queríamos disculparnos contigo – empezó el mayor – nos dejamos llevar por la sensación de cuidarte y no pensamos en las consecuencias

- La idea de espiarte y escoltarte fue mia – aceptó Takato con pesar – quizas nunca antes me había mostrado sobreprotector o celoso, pero solo bastó con ver como Matt te miraba y tú a él como para sentirme enojado

- Fue bastante inmaduro de mi parte y lo acepto, sabes que siempre te he protegido, desde que eramos muy pequeños, desde que te vi por primera vez me encargaron cuidarte siempre y con el tiempo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo y no quería que cualquier tonto te hiciera daño o de ver crecer a mi dulce hermanita menor – dijo Takuya mirando al suelo

- Yo tenia miedo de perderte – confesó el castaño menor – tenia miedo de que por tener un novio ya no conversaras o jugaras conmigo, que ya no me escuches o que simplemente me olvidaras – hubiera seguido hablando sino fuera porque sintió uno de los brazos de su hermana en su cuello, Mimi quien había estado escuchando todo con atención se arrepintió de haberle gritado a ese par, es verdad que se excedieron pero solo querían cuidarla, sin embargo las palabras de su hermanito la conmovieron tanto que no se resistió y se acercó para abrazar a ambos

- Discúlpenme ustedes a mi – sollozó ella – los quiero demasiado hermanos, y nunca me perderan, ni dejaran de pasar tiempo conmigo – le aseguró acariciando el cabello a Takato con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una sonrisa

- Entonces así seas novia del tonto de Ishida seguirás siendo mi niñita consentida? – preguntó Takuya

- Siempre – dijo abrazandolo

- De veras que Kouji tenía razón – dijo Takato con una sonrisa radiante

- Kouji? – pregunto Mimi confundida

- Si – respondió Takuya – él nos mandó a hablar con Matt, fue ahí donde nos convecimos que no era un pervertido como decíamos, eso nos lo aconsejó Kouji, dijo que así estaríamos seguros de los sentimientos de Yamato y que podríamos reconciliarnos contigo – Mimi se quedó pensando, estaba eternamente agradecida con su mejor amigo, tanto ella como Matt le debían una, y sabia como le iban a devolver el favor

- Tengo mucho sueño – comentó Takato bostezando

- Yo igual – dijo Takuya levantándose – que descansen – les deseó a sus hermanos con una sonrisa

- Igual – dijeron ambos castaños

En su habitación Mimi se acababa de poner su pijama, en su cama se encontraba su laptop, la abrió rápidamente para conectarse a Facebook, sonrió al notar una solicitud de relación que le enviaba Yamato la cual aceptó, luego en su chat encontró a quien buscaba

**_Mimi Tachikawa (online):_**_ mil gracias! Eres el mejor amigo qe puedo tener :*_

**_Kouji Minamoto (online):_**_ qe te pasa bicho? a ti el amor te puso lok o k? :S_

**_Mimi Tachikawa (online):_**_ no te hagas el desentendido -.- tu convenciste a mis hermanos para qe hablen con Matt, de veras muxisimas gracias :*_

**_Kouji Minamoto (online):_**_ ahh era eso… no tienes k agradecer… supongo k era mi deber (: me iré a dormir, descansa bicho xD_

**_Mimi Tachikawa (online):_**_ jumm :P igual _

_Kouji Minamoto ha cerrado sesión_

* * *

En la casa de los Ishida, Yamato, revisaba el Facebook de su novia, acababa de aceptar la solicitud y hasta en esa red social constaban como pareja, estaba feliz, no podía ocultarlo, de repente se encontró con varios comentarios en su cambio de situación sentimental.

**_Matt Ishida_**_ tiene una relación con __**Mimi Tachikawa**_

_12 me gusta y 7 comentarios_

**_Zoe Ishida:_**_ Awwwww :D _

**_Henry Wong:_**_ buena suerte (: _

**_Takuya Tachikawa:_**_ no kiero ni una sola lagrima de mi hermanita ke sea x tu culpa -.- mientras… suerte _

**_Tai Yagami:_**_ wuuuu ya era hora sopenco :D les deseo toda la suerte del mundo_

**_Kouji Minamoto:_**_ cuida a mi mejor amiga… muxa suerte _

**_Sora Takenouchi:_**_ awww estoy tan feliz x uds! _

**_Yolei Inoue:_**_ no puedo creer lo ke acabo de leer! Felicidades chicos :D_

Siguió curioseando en el perfil de Mimi, sonrio al ver su foto de portada, ella y sus hermanos estaban en la playa, sentados en la arena, Tommy y Takato estaban uno a cada lado de ella besando la mejilla que estaba de su lado mientras miraban hacia la cámara, Takuya parecía estar de rodillas, sonreía y estaba tras sus hermanos pasando sus brazos por encima de los tres abrazandolos, por ultimo Mimi en el centro, tenia una sonrisa tan hermosa que lo hizo sonreír a él, luego en su foto de perfil aparecia junto a Zoe, usaban lentes de sol, unos shorts cortos y blusas blancas estampadas con flechas que señalaban a la otra y decían She's my best friend bitch, sonreían divertidas y se veian preciosas.

Ahora como el buen novio que se había propuesto ser tenía debía de hacer algo para ella, asi que publicó algo en su muro

_Gordita hermosa 3 pasaba x aquí para decirte lo mucho que TE QUIERO (:_

_A __**Mimi Tachikawa**__ le gusta esto._

**_Mimi Tachikawa:_**_ :$ yo más feito 3 qiero hablar contigo conéctate xfis :*_

No bastó que lo dijera dos veces, no le gustaba conectarse porque sus alocadas fans le escribirían, pero si su novia se lo pedía era por algo

**_Matt Ishida_**_**(online):**__ ocurrió algo?_

**_Mimi Tachikawa (online):_**_ ya hablé con mis hermanos :D_

**_Matt Ishida (online):_**_ no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso (: _

**_Mimi Tachikawa (online):_**_ a mi también me gusta estar bien con ellos pero eso no es lo qe te qeria contar _

**_Matt Ishida (online):_**_ entonces?_

**_Mimi Tachikawa (online):_**_ ellos no hubieran hablado contigo sino fuera xqe Kouji los convenció de qe te dieran una oportunidad…no te parece tierno :3_

**_Matt Ishida (online):_**_ me imagine q alguien había hablado con ellos, debo de darle las gracias_

**_Mimi Tachikawa (online):_**_ creeme qe se como devolverle el favor ;)_

**_Matt Ishida (online):_**_ q tienes en mente? _

**_Mimi Tachikawa (online):_**_ si Kouji qisiera salir con Zoe tú lo dejarías? _

**_Matt Ishida (online):_**_ mmmmmmmm no quisiera entregar a mi hermana en agradecimiento -.- _

**_Mimi Tachikawa (online):_**_ no la estarías entregando tontito :P Kouji es un chico muy lindo y de buenos sentimientos y no lo digo xqe sea mi bff_

**_Matt Ishida (online):_**_ mmmmmmm no _

**_Mimi Tachikawa (online):_**_ pero amor ): piénsalo un poqito, el me confesó qe le gusta y la verdad no se de nadie mejor para Zoe qe él ): _

**_Matt Ishida (online):_**_ bueno en eso tienes razón, no c de nadie q merezca a mi hermanita y considerando lo q hizo Kouji y también q lo conozco mucho podría decir q es el mejor candidato_

**_Mimi Tachikawa (online):_**_ sii sii :D es el mejor para ella y ambos estarían muy felices :3_

**_Matt Ishida (online):_**_ acaso Zoe está enamorada de Kouji? ¬¬_

**_Mimi Tachikawa (online):_**_ no te enojes :( y x favor no te comportes como mis hermanos, tu estuviste en el lugar de Kouji_

**_Matt Ishida (online):_**_ mmmmmmmm _

**_Mimi Tachikawa (online):_**_ no seas gruñón -.- hazlo x la felicidad de tu hermana _

**_Matt Ishida (online):_**_ ok aprobaré q esten juntos pero no hare de cupido _

**_Mimi Tachikawa (online):_**_ eso es bastante amor :* _

**_Matt Ishida (online):_**_ solo lo hago x agradecimiento y xq tu me lo pides 3 _

**_Mimi Tachikawa (online):_**_ muahh :* iré a dormir (: te qiero :* 3 _

**_Matt Ishida (online):_**_ yo mas 3 descansa gordita :P 3_

_Mimi Tachikawa ha cerrado sesión _

Matt no podía creer de lo que lo acababan de convencer, él si había notado las miradas, los sonrojos y esos actos "extraños" que tanto Zoe como Kouji compartían a veces, Kouji no era un chico que estuviera con varias chicas, es mas nunca lo había visto con alguna, recuerda cuando hace dos años todos pensaron que era gay, muchas chicas se acercaban a él y él las ignoraba, "cabello largo y repulsión a las chicas…espero que no sea gay" había dicho Tai, días después el pelinegro había aparecido con un cambio de look, su cabello mas corto, muchas de sus compañeras decían que era el corte de Taylor Lautner, Mimi quien al parecer había sido quien le convencio de hacerse ese cambio caminaba feliz junto a su mejor amigo, y cuando pasó junto al grupo de sus amigos susurró solo para que ellos escucharan "si lo siguen mirando asi pensare que los gays son otros".

Sin embargo han pasado ya varios meses desde ese día y Kouji nunca había sido visto con otra chica que no fueran Zoe y Mimi, admiradoras no le faltaban pero él se veía bastante comodo y feliz con su par de amigas, y ya entendía la razón.

Estaba enamorado de Zoe.

Había aceptado la propuesta de Mimi, no iba a interferir, el problema serian sus demás hermanos, por mas feliz que Zoe sea, por mas enamorados que estén, no habían hablado con la persona mas difícil.

Michael se volveria loco, T.k posiblemente no vea al muchacho con los mismos ojos que antes y Willis haría demasiadas preguntas.

Ahí estaba su plan, si Kouji lograba sobrevivir a eso era porque estaba totalmente enamorado de su hermana y a la vez preparado y dispuesto para empezar una relación seria y ser aceptado por la familia Ishida.

* * *

El resto de la semana fue muy tranquilo y normal para casi todos, Mimi había hablado con Kouji para que este empezara a acercarse mas a Zoe, que hablara mas con ella, que fuera mas unido a la chica de sus sueños.

Asi, tras un par de horas de convencerlo de que seria una buena idea y de que Matt no lo mataría aceptó lo que su amiga le proponía.

En esos tres días no fue raro ver a ambos muchachos conversar más y de una forma mas cercana, debido a que Mimi era novia de Matt, ella pasaba con él en el receso y por ordenes de la castaña Ken invitaba a Kouichi a pasar ese tiempo con él dejando asi mas tiempo solos a Zoe y Kouji.

En cada almuerzo se podían escuchar las risas de la rubia y observar lo feliz que se veía Minamoto a su lado. Los estudiantes del instituto no podían creer aquella relación, durante mucho tiempo pensaron que Kouji era anti cariño y que Zoe era su amiga porque ambos eran bastante unidos a Mimi, pero ahora resultaba que parecían una pareja, cosa que aun no eran, pero "Koe" como los había bautizado Yolei, estaban bastante cerca de ser mas que amigos.

Era dia sábado entrando a las 5 de la tarde y todo el grupo había asistido a apoyar al equipo de futbol, en las gradas se encontraban la mayoría de los chicos, Tk les contaba a sus amigos sobre aquel programa de extraterrestres, Hirokazu y Takato no podían evitar hacer exclamaciones de sorpresa mientras Juri se limitaba a asentir y a callar a los impresionados oyentes, junto a ellos Henry y JP parecían esperar algo o alguien, mas abajo Sora y Yolei estaban emocionadas y nerviosas comentando su expectativas en el desempeño de sus novios durante el partido, en la parte superior se sentaban Mimi, Matt, Zoe y Kouji, pero los dos primeros habían ido por refrescos y bocadillos dejando solos a los otros dos, Rika y Kari estaban junto con las porristas dándole animo al equipo desde antes que el partido iniciara.

Kouichi miraba desde lejos como su gemelo y Zoe conversaban animadamente, no se podía concentrar en calentar, la risa de Zoe y aquella mirada de su hermano en ella le producían una sensación de fastidio que no podía controlar

- Y entonces Locky saltó ensuciando el traje de papá – contó divertido Kouji al ver como Zoe reia sin poder contenerse

- Imagino que tu padre ha de haberse puesto muy enfadado – comentó entre risas

- Si y mas cuando todos empezamos a reir – continuo – deberían de respetarme y amarren a esa bestia – imitó la voz grave de su progenitor, la risa de la rubia aumentó

- Siempre he querido un perrito – dijo ella sonriéndole – mis papás siempre dicen que compraran uno pero nunca lo hacen

- Yo toda mi vida he tenido a Locky – dijo recordando al dálmata – pero ya está algo viejo

- La Sra. Tachikawa tenía un gato, era viejo y tuvieron que regalarlo porque Mimi odia los gatos

- Si, recuerdo haber visto a ese gato y era feo – él hizo una mueca

- Era blanco y tierno – dijo ella en contra

- No era tierno – negó el – era amargado y perezoso

- No vamos a pelear por un gato – dijo ella mirándolo dulcemente, resultaba que eran polos opuestos y discrepaban en casi todos sus gustos y eso había generado algunas peleas entre los dos, inocentes, pero peleas

- Esta bien aunque yo no quiero pelear contigo – aclaró devolviéndole la mirada – eres una chica muy linda Zoe – susurró perdido en los ojos de la chica que se sonrojó al instante

- Tú tienes unos ojos muy lindos – al escuchar esto el chico volvió en sí, había pensado en voz alta pero ella le había elogiado, sonrió de lado y se arriesgó a tomar su mano

- Me siento muy feliz de ser tu amigo – confesó

- Yo también – dijo ella apretando su mano

- Alguna vez te has enamorado? – preguntó el sin poder resistir el impulso de hacerlo

- Si, toda mi vida he estado enamorada de la misma persona – contestó ella agachando la mirada – y tu? – pregunto avergonzada

- Una vez y se siente bien sabes – dijo él observándola detenidamente – la sensación de verla sonreir, de tenerla cerca…de tomar su mano es inigualable – ella lo miró rápidamente, deseaba con todo su corazón que aquello fuera una insinuación

- Lo sé, puedo sentirlo ahora – respondió ella perdida en aquella mirada azul, habían acercado sus rostros y mantenían sus manos entrelazadas

- Muero porque el partido comience – dijo llegando Matt arruinando el momento, ambos chicos se separaron – tu que opinas amor? - le preguntó a Mimi quien ya se había sentado junto a su mejor amiga

- Yo creo que mejor te quedas calladito – respondio la castaña mirando a su novio con ganas de ahorcarlo, él se encogio los hombros para sentarse junto a ella

- Ya va a empezar – dijo Kouji – ya están todos ubicados en la cancha

- ANIMO ELITE HIGH SCHOOL – gritaba Yolei y al momento todas las gradas empezaron a apoyar su escuela.

El silbato sonó dando inicio al encuentro, Ken se la pasó a Takuya y empezaron a hacer movimientos sincronizados por todo el campo.

A los quince minutos de juego habían estado bastante cerca de anotar, sin embargo el portero y capitán del equipo era un excelente jugador y había impedido todos los disparos en su portería, fue ahí cuando en un descuido de la defensa Kouichi logró interceptar el balón, las gradas gritaron emocionadas al ver como el pelinegro había burlado a otros jugadores dándole pase a Ryo quien pateó el balón con una destreza inigualable anotando el primer gol, todos los jugadores celebraban la anotación del castaño, el por su parte se acercó a las gradas para mirar a Mimi y alzar su camiseta, bajo esta se encontraba otra que tenia escrito **"PARA TI MIMI",** la castaña rodó sus ojos con fastidio y se abrazó a su novio que miraba al chico con odio.

El primer tiempo terminó con su colegio a la cabeza, los muchachos descansaban mientras Ken les decía algo, los espectadores comenzaban a charlar en el entretiempo.

Al iniciar el segundo tiempo todo se complicó, el jugador estrella Masaru Daimon había empezado a usar sus técnicas en compañía de su mejor amigo Thomas Norstein. Faltaban 5 minutos para que el partido terminara y se encontraban empatados 2-2, la desesperación se vivía en la cancha mientras que las gradas eran llenas de animo y gritos.

Tai, autor del segundo gol, sentía un dolor punzante en la rodilla producto de una falta, aun asi se movilizaba por todo el campo, cuando Ken le pasó el esférico corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a Ryo quien siguió hacia la portería, miró el reloj, dos minutos, no podían perder, Kouichi estaba libre, dio un pase largo al pelinegro que lo atrapó sin dificultad, avanzó burlando a la defensa hasta quedar frente al arquero y después de unos movimientos

- GOL – gritó la hinchada del Elite, Zoe se emocionó tanto que se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo, él de la emoción tanto del gol de su hermano como del abrazo de la chica, le alzó la barbilla delicadamente para besarla en los labios.

El tiempo se detuvo.

De fondo de escuchaban los gritos pero a ellos no les interesaba, se besaban de forma lenta y tierna, Zoe no lo podía creer, el chico de sus sueños la estaba besando, su mente repetía eso una y otra vez, ella solo atinaba a mover sus labios, Kouji quien sabía que había sido un impulso no pudo hacer más que continuar, ella le estaba respondiendo al beso, pero volvió a la realidad, estaban en un lugar lleno de gente, con pesar se separó de ella

- Te quiero – le dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, él sonrió y tomó su mano

- Yo igual – no necesitaban mas, aquello había sido mas que suficiente

El partido terminó y todos corrieron a felicitar al equipo, Kouichi era el mas felicitado por todos, marcar el gol de la victoria no era algo que debía pasar desapercibido, sonreía a todo el que lo felicitaba

- Debo de decir que eres un héroe – comentaba Tai abrazado de Sora

- Yo creo que debemos de celebrar – dijo Yolei y todos asintieron

- Hermano yo también puedo ir? – preguntaron a la vez Takato, Juri y Kari a sus hermanos mayores que aceptaron

- Les avisaré a Matt y asi podemos ir todos – corrió Tk hacia su hermano, Kouichi lo buscó con la mirada hasta que finalmente lo vió, su sonrisa de felicidad se transformó por unos segundos en una mueca de confusión y enojo, luego la cambió por una forzada sonrisa, Mimi venia prácticamente arrastrando a Matt de la mano, él estaba demasiado serio, tras ellos su gemelo y Zoe venían con unas sonrisas radiantes y tomados de las manos

- Felicidades copia uno – lo abrazó fuertemente Mimi

- Fue un gol de película – lo elogió Zoe con una sonrisa

- Te luciste hermano – habló Kouji sin soltar la mano de la rubia – salvaste el partido

- Eres la estrella del partido – dijo Yamato tras Mimi

- Gracias chicos – musitó el tratando de sonar contento – andan en parejas? – preguntó a todos pero mirando a su gemelo

- Si – respondió emocionada Mimi – no te parece encantador? – preguntó mientras abrazaba a su novio y miraba a la pareja junto a ellos que tan solo llevaban sus manos entrelazadas y sus rostros sonrojados, los demás los felicitaron

- Casi todos estamos de novios – dijo Yolei besando la mejilla de su pareja

- Tk tú que opinas? – preguntó en un susurro Matt

- Que Kouji parece quererla y ella se ve feliz – respondió tranquilo – pero si le hace algo lo mato – terminó sonriéndole al mayor que le devolvió la sonrisa

- No se que opinen pero creo que debemos de irnos – dijo JP a todos

- Y a donde vamos? – preguntó Davis

- A mi casa en la playa – sugirió Sora – podemos bailar, cantar, jugar o cualquier cosa y solo para nosotros

- A mi me gusta – dijo Rika

- Entonces vamos? – preguntó Takuya a los otros que asintieron emocionados

- Y como iremos? – preguntó Juri – no creo que vayamos caminando

- En mi auto podemos ir Sora, JP, Juri y Kari – dijo Tai recordando que su Nissan Xtrail 2.5 rojo lo esperaba fuera

- En el mio podemos ir Mimi, Zoe, Tk y Kouji – dijo Matt

- Yo llevo a Takato, Rika, y Davis – dijo Takuya con su vista fija en su BMW i8 Spyder azul

- Yo voy con Yolei, Hirokazu, Kouichi y Henry - terminó Ken señalando su Peugeot 209 verde

Asi sin mas se dirigieron hacia la casa de playa de los Takenouchi, los chicos iban emocionados, era un sábado por la noche para celebrar y disfrutar a lo grande, un partido ganado, una nueva pareja y todo lo que se les viniera a la mente para divertirse un poco.

Tai fue el primero en llegar y los demás fueron llegando con diferencia de segundos

- Es ese el auto de tu hermano? – preguntó el castaño tomando la mano de su novia mientras le señalaba una pequeña camioneta que estaba estacionada frente a ellos

- No – respondio ella rápidamente – en realidad no conozco ese auto

- Que miran? – preguntó Matt llegando junto con Mimi

- No conocemos ese auto – explicó Sora

- La camioneta? – preguntó extrañado Ken

- No será un secuestrador en masa? – preguntó Yolei, Zoe rió

- Ay por Dios – exclamó Kouji tomado de la mano con Zoe mientras que su mano libre estaba en su frente

- Quien sabe y lo que dice Yolei es cierto – dijo Hirokazu y todos lo miraron con cara de sarcasmo

- Y si mejor entramos? – propuso Sora, pero en ese momento dos personas bajaron de la misteriosa camioneta, al reconoceros todos hicieron muecas, las cuales incrementaron cuando una de las personas encendió su reflector y su cámara, pronto una mujer se acercó a ellos con un micrófono

- Buenas noches jóvenes – los saludó aquella mujer de piel morena y rasgos caribeños

- Rose – saludaron todos con sonrisas fingidas

- No saben lo que me ha costado llegar antes que ustedes hasta aquí – comentó la periodista sonriéndoles – me alegro de encontrarlos, me he enterado de varias cosas

- Espero que sean buenas – exclamó JP

- Claro que lo son querido – rió un poco – me acabo de enterar de que cupido ha hecho aparición por aquí – dijo con una sonrisa picara mirando hacia Sora, Tai, Matt y Mimi – que me dice usted señorita Takenouchi? Se siente feliz al lado de su nueva pareja?

- Estamos muy felices juntos – fue lo único que respondió

- Tienen mucho tiempo juntos?

- Dos meses – respondió Tai

- Están ustedes en la edad de la ilusión del primer amor – se dirigió a Matt – lo crees ilusión o amor definitivo?

- He estado enamorado de ella toda mi vida – le sonrió dulcemente a su novia que se abrazó mas hacia el brazo del rubio – estoy seguro que es amor verdadero

- Ustedes tienen días de estar juntos pero ya están jurando amor eterno – atacó la mujer

- Días juntos pero nos conocemos de toda la vida – respondió Mimi tratando de mantener la calma – estamos muy felices y poniendo de nuestra parte para que esto funcione

- Ustedes son hijos de las personas mas influyentes del país, creen que el dinero tiene algo que ver en sus relaciones? – preguntó a Ken tras escuchar la respuesta anterior

- Para nada – respondió frunciendo el ceño y abrazando a su novia – estamos juntos porque nos amamos, no por dinero

- Ser hijos de las personas mas influyentes del país los convierte en celebridades – sigió tras escuchar a Minamoto – tras Kenyako – miró a la pareja – ustedes también tendrán sus nombres de parejas de famosos – la risa de Davis se escuchó

- Eso es para los famosos de Hollywood – comentó Zoe, fue en ese momento que la mirada de la periodista se dirigio hacia ella, Kouji y sus manos entrelazadas

- Vaya pero si esto es una primicia – exclamó contenta acercándose a los jóvenes – o me equivoco? - ellos la ignoraron – vamos cuéntennos .. hace cuanto están juntos?

- Poco pero estamos bien – respondió simplemente Kouji

- Veníamos a bautizar a Taiora y Mimato – dijo mirando a sus antiguos entrevistados – pero creo que llegamos para ver nacer este nuevo romance: Koe

- Si no le importa, solo queremos pasar un buen momento – interrumpió Takuya

- Querido, hay muchas parejas y todas conformadas por herederos muy importantes – respondió ella – no me hagan pensar que todo esto se trata de compromisos arreglados por sus padres para mantener sus cuentas repletas

- Ya basta – pidió Tai con fastidio

- En realidad todos estamos enamorados y felices, no hay contratos o herencias de por medio – aseguró Matt serio

- Es difícil de creer – murmuró ella

- No es difícil, el hecho de ser millonarios no dice que no podamos tener sentimientos hacia otra persona – se defendió Kouji – también nos enamoramos y tenemos amistades y puede creerme, que nuestros sentimientos no vienen en una tarjeta de crédito

- Me siento feliz de haberlos entrevistado jóvenes – dijo ella – felicidades y sigan asi, informó para "Prensa Rosa" Rose Akiyama – la cámara se apagó – muchas gracias por su entrevista muchachos, adiós – terminó llendose junto con el camarógrafo.

- Odio a esa mujer – gruñó Yolei

- Es insoportable – apoyó Mimi – decir que estamos juntos para mantener nuestras herencias

- No le hagan caso – dijo Kouji – siempre anda tras chismes y metida en problemas

- Pueden pasar - avisó Tai, todos entraron a la lujosa casa

- Vamos a celebrar ¡ - gritaron Rika y Takuya emocionados

- BINGO PLAYERS – anunciaron Tai, Henry y Davis poniendo la canción, todos bailaban y se divertían, hacia poco que habían servido copas para beber, champagne por aquí, tequila por allá y otro poco de ron en todos lados

- No sabia que bailabas – le comentó Zoe a Kouji

- No lo hago es mas apenas y me muevo – dijo el riendo un poco

- Para nada, te mueves bien, el que tiene problemas es Hirokazu – opinó la rubia mientras ella y su acompañante miraron al recién nombrado que bailaba de una forma bastante extraña

- Debo confesarte que me siento feliz de estar aquí contigo – comentó el tomando las manos de la rubia y poniéndolas en sus hombros

- Yo me siento afortunada y feliz – respondió ella entrelazando sus manos detrás del cuello del chico que se acercó a besarla, estuvieron asi por varios segundos hasta que una luz los hizo separar

- Aww se ven hermosos – comentó Kari con su cámara entre sus manos

- Kari eso fue de improvisto – murmuró Zoe sonrojada

- Son muy fotogénicos – dijo Yagami, luego se acercó a sus amigos – mira aquí están mi hermano y Sora, Mimi y Matt, Hirokazu y Davis – rió un poco – Ken y Yolei…

- Pero Mimi y Matt salen abrazados y tiernos – dijo Zoe

- Y Tai y Sora hasta posaron – continuó Kouji – todos posaron

- Kouji tu nunca aceptas fotos – respondió Kari - y asi de improvisto salieron lindos – finalizó alejándose.

Las horas pasaron, había mucha diversión y romance en el ambiente, bailaron, cantaron, se tomaron muchas fotos, rieron y se sintieron felices de ser ellos, sin etiquetas, sin aparentar, solo se dejaron llevar por el momento sin embargo debían de regresar a sus casas y conducir, algunos quisieron dormir en la casa de playa, otros decidieron regresar a sus hogares.

Matt fue a dejar a Mimi a su casa, un camino bastante divertido y romántico para ambos que se les hizo corto, la pareja subió hasta la puerta del hogar de los Tachikawa, donde se despedirían

- Entonces mi princesa la dejo en su casa – dijo el rubio abrazándola

- Quédate un ratito mas – pidió ella con voz de niña pequeña rozando su nariz contra la mejilla del chico

- Y que me daras a cambio gordita? – preguntó el mirándola a los ojos, ella solo acercó sus labios a los del rubio, lento, delicado y perfecto, no tenían palabras para describir aquel beso, estaban tan lleno de sentimientos y amor que apenas fueron conscientes de como la temperatura subía y sus bocas parecían una sola, estaban perdidos en la deliciosa sensación que era estar perdidos en los labios de la persona amada que no notaron cuando la puerta se abrió

- Mimi Tachikawa – dijo la voz de una mujer de rasgos delicados y semblante elegante, parecía tener sus cuarenta y algo de años, era castaña-pelirroja, ojos miel y aunque su voz haya sonado alarmada, tenia una mirada picara con una sonrisa llena de burla que hizo a ambos jóvenes separarse completamente sonrojados

- Buenas noches señora Tachikawa – saludó nerviosamente Matt aún tomando la mano de Mimi

- Buenas noches Yamato – saludó ella divertida – son las tres de la mañana, llegamos hace aproximadamente cinco horas de nuestro viaje y estábamos muy cansados y muy preocupados – comenzó a hablarle a los chicos – mis hijos no estaban y miren con lo que me encuentro – rió un poco

- Lo siento mamá – susurró la castaña aun sonrojada

- No te preocupes amorcito – dijo ella tranquilamente – solo quiero saber si ya son novios

- Si – dijeron ambos a lo que ella sonrió encantada

- Ay pero que encanto – dijo emocionada – un dia de estos te invitaré a casa para cenar con todos nosotros

- Aquí estare señora Tachikawa – aseguró el muchacho

- Ay Mattie mi niño – dijo ella y Mimi tuvo que contener una carcajada – no me trates tan formalmente, serás como mi hijo, dime mamá

- Esta bien se…mamá – lo ultimó lo dijo bastante avergonzado – entonces me voy Mimi, hablamos después – abrazó a su novia quien le dio un beso a la mejilla – te quiero – dijo alejándose

- Yo igual – ambas féminas vieron como Ishida se perdía tras que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran – estoy cansada – dijo Mimi a su madre

- Ve y descansa, mañana hablaremos – Mimi asintió sonrojada por la mirada de su madre y se fue hacia su habitación

- Me pregunto si los Ishida estarán enterados – murmuró para sí misma Satoe Tachikawa dirigiéndose a su pieza.

* * *

Zoe y Kouji caminaban en la arena, Matt había ido a dejar a Mimi y Ken a Yolei, algunas personas quedaban dentro, y mientras sus hermanos regresaban por ellos, la pareja decidió quedarse a disfrutar un poco

- Kouji – dijo ella despacio, él la miró con una sonrisa de lado – qué somos?

- Lo que tú quieras que seamos – respondió el juntando sus frentes

- Tienes un lado tierno escondido tras esa mirada fría – murmuró ella acariciando los ahora cortos cabellos del chico

- No te acostumbres – dijo él riendo un poco – soy poco expresivo y muy complicado, mucha gente me detesta y pocas me soportan, a parte de mi mamá, Mimi es la única mujer con la que he tenido una relación muy cercana, sino la tenia contigo era por timidez y por miedo – confesó abrazándola – sé que no puedo ser un muchacho apuesto, deportista y divertido como Tai, que no soy intelectual, tierno y perfecto como Ken, o el príncipe azul calcado de un antiguo Dios griego como Yama, sé que tengo mas defectos que virtudes, y que casi nadie me conoce tal y como soy, pero quiero que sepas que puedo darte lo mejor de mi

- Kouji, yo no quiero un chico divertido, ni intelectual, ni dios griego ni al hombre perfecto – le dijo ella separándolo para verlo directamente a los ojos – tienes muchas virtudes, eres caballero, tierno, músico, sincero, apuesto, eres especial para mí

- Entonces tu me aceptaras con mis defectos y me sorportaras? Estas dispuesta a soportarme? No lo tomes a mal, pero quiero que sepas que no soy perfecto y que hare todo para hacerte feliz, pero se que fallaré y no quiero verte mal

- Estoy dispuesta a todo por ti – solo esas palabras bastaron par que Kouji se lanzara a besarla de forma desesperada, él no era de muchas palabras y había hablado demasiado, ella lo había escuchado sin interrumpirlo y supo que decir, no necesitaba mas que a ella, la besó con ganas, con amor, con agradecimiento, era la única forma que tenia para demostrar cuanto la quería y cuan agradecido estaba.

- Papá estará muy contento por ese romance – murmuró Kouichi quien los observaba desde lejos – Ken es perfecto y Kouji le acaba de asegurar muchísimos años mas con nuestras cuentas llenas de dinero al lado de Zoe, y aquí estoy yo, sin nada.

Como en cada historia real, no todos podían ser felices, a algunos la felicidad les duraba poco, otros se sentían frustrados, unos pocos aun no conocían el verdadero significado de lo que es estar feliz, pero al final, todos encuentran lo que ya estaba escrito en su destino.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! actualizo hoy :D estoy muy feliz con sus comentarios, tengo algunas cosas en mente, pero lamentablemente entro a clases el jueves asi que no sabría para cuando la proxima actualizacion aunq trataré de que sea pronto**

**Adri126: ya veremos que pasa con Kouichi :D tengo unas ideas para él que daran un poco de sentido a la historia!**

**amuleticmagic: me alegro q te haya gustado y si, ya estoy siguiendo tu historia, la trama me parece espectacular**

**YueMinamoto: sipi dipi estan juntos y felices, Kouji es un tierno pero le cuesta demostrarlo, Kouichi ya tendrá su parte**

**Amber: estoy feliz de q hayas entendido, las parejas tambien me encantan y aqui te traigo el cap, espero q te guste !**

**gracias a ustedes por comentar, hacen que me den ganas de actualizar rapido! **

**por cierto, alguien me envió un mensaje por interno y pues me dijo que quisiera que hubiera lemmon...**

**no sé que opinen ustedes... les gustaría?**

**yo no tengo problemas en hacerlo, será un reto para mi pero si quieren lo escribo**

**solo diganme si quieren lemmon o no y de quienes :D **

**no las molesto mas **

**ENJOY**

* * *

Kouji bajaba las escaleras de su casa rumbo a desayunar, según su madre debía de alimentarse bien para no desmayarse y rendir al máximo en las olimpiadas, se detuvo en el gran espejo del living, un calentador gris, zapatos deportivos y la camiseta alterna del Real Madrid, su cabello estaba normalmente despeinado, sonrió para si mismo, se apresuro a llegar al comedor donde encontró a Ken, solo, Iba vestido igual a él, con la diferencia de que su camiseta era del Chelsea, se veía concentrado en las cartas que tenía en sus manos, fue ahí cuando se preocupo por su hermano y se acerco a él

- Buenos días - lo saludó, el mayor se sobresaltó y trató de ocultar sus cartas - no me escondas nada - pidió - qué tienes ahí?

- cosas mías - respondió sonriendo con dificultad - nada importante

- sabes que puedes confiar en mi - dijo Kouji ya sentado preparándose una tostada

- claro...es solo que

- no te preocupes - interrumpió - cuando quieras hablarlo solo buscame

- así será - ambos sonrieron - de verdad que Zoe ha hecho un buen cambio por aqui

- ja - rió irónico - todo el mundo dice lo mismo

- todos te hemos visto distinto hermanito - aseguró burlón Ken

- buenos días nerd - dijo Kouichi reprimiendo un bostezo - y clon - saludo a sus hermanos

- los felicito - dijo Ken a sus hermanos despues de un corto silencio - excelente jugada la de ayer

- observaste nuestro partido? - preguntaron ambos chicos

- por supuesto, y ustedes dos juntos son unos delanteros bastante peligrosos - los elogió

- pero si tú y Takuya son considerados dioses, además los chicos nos ganaron y ellos pasaron a la final - opinó Kouichi

- solo nos divertimos, no somos dioses - rió Ken - y fue solo por un gol, me hubiera encantado jugar la final contra ustedes, pero hoy ganaremos – aseguró sonriente

- fue un partido reñido y difícil – dijo Kouji

- Matt y Henry también hicieron jugadas peligrosas – dijo Kouichi – perdimos 5-4, dos goles de Tai, dos de Matt y uno de Henry, nunca vi jugar a Yamato de esa forma

- es mas que obvio que es por Mimi – rió Ken recordando como después de cada gol el rubio le lanzaba un beso desde la cancha

– cuando terminó el partido Mimi prácticamente se le lanzó encima y en pleno beso apareció Takuya – rió Kouji

- no te rias, que cuando Zoe te daba tu besito de consolación, mágicamente el balón de básquet de Tk cayó en tu cabeza – rió Ken, Kouji sonrió avergonzado y Kouichi continuó comiendo en silencio

- buenos días mis bebés - saludó la Sra. Minamoto besando la mejilla de cada chico que hacia muecas según recibía el beso

- mamá ya estamos grandes - se quejó Kouichi

- ni me lo digas, primero mi Ken y ahora mi Kouji con novia - se quejó la mujer

- yo sabia que este dia llegaría querida - comentó llegando el patriarca de la familia - las hijas de los Inoue y los Ishida, buenas elecciones muchachos

- si, son unas chicas muy simpáticas y bonitas - dijo su madre mirandolos dulcemente, ellos le sonreían aunque Kouji estaba un poco sonrojado

- y de muy buena familia he de decir - dijo el hombre mirando con orgullo a sus hijos

- pero si es tardisimo - dijo Ken, de verdad iban retrasados por lo que se puso de pie inmediatamente - iré en auto, van conmigo? - le preguntó a sus hermanos que asintieron - adiós - se despidió apenas mirando a su padre, acción que imitaron los gemelos.

- NO LO SOPORTO - gritó Ken una vez en la autopista, Kouji miró disgustado el exterior a través de la ventana mientras que Kouichi revisaba desinteresado su celular.

A los 5 minutos llegaron al instituto, cuando se estacionaron, Kouji pudo leer algo a lo lejos, de espaldas a ellos se encontraba una hermosa chica rubia, ya se había sacado aquel tedioso calentador por lo que sus blanquecinas y lindas piernas se podían observar, llevaba su cabello hacia un lado cayendo al frente, en su camiseta se leía** ZOE -K- #9**

Caminó encantado hasta situarse tras ella y taparle los ojos con sus manos

- quien soy? - preguntó en su oído

- mmmmm no lo sé - jugó ella un poco, el chico pudo sentir que sonreía - quizás un muchachito muy fastidioso - ambos rieron - oh, pero yo conozco esa risa

- ah si? - preguntó el besandole la coronilla - entonces quien soy?

- es el novio mas lindo del mundo - dijo ella dándose la vuelta a medida que el le quitaba las manos de los ojos para posarlas en la cintura de la chica que se abrazó a él

- qué hacías linda? - preguntó él aun abrazandola

- leía este anuncio - respondió ella girandose en los brazos de su novio – la final de voleibol la jugaremos contra las compañeras de Yama

- pero son solo las mujeres y tú no juegas nada - dijo él riendo un poco, ella se dió la vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara con él

- primero te peinas - opinó ella, Kouji la miró como si estuviera diciendo una locura - está bien - dijo la rubia peinandolo con sus dedos - guapo - le murmuró besandole fugazmente los labios - vamos a apoyar a Mimi, es el primer partido

- ahora? - preguntó Kouji tomando el bolso de su novia, ella asintió sonriente - justo ahora que estoy contigo le toca jugar a esa bacteria?

- calla y vamos - ordenó sonriendo mientras se dirigían a la cancha de voleibol

Hora del primer partido, Mimi calentaba en la cancha, llevaba un mini short negro con dorado, unos zapatos deportivos de los mismos colores y la camiseta del Real Madrid, gracias a la cola de caballo alta que se había hecho para su comodidad se podía leer lo que decía al reverso de su uniforme **M&M #5**

En las gradas estaban algunos apoyando a sus equipos, Zoe y Kouji fueron los últimos en llegar y se sentaron junto a Matt quien comía una barra de chocolate

- en cuanto tiempo inicia? – preguntó Zoe sentándose entre su hermano y su novio

- ya todas están ubicadas – respondió Matt – supongo que dentro de poco

- Mimi no se ve nada nerviosa – comentó Tai

- lo disimula, pero sé que si lo está – dijo Matt mirándola con cariño

- Ya verás que mi hermana las destruirá a todas - decía Takato

- que te hace pensar eso? - preguntó un chico que estaba sentado mas abajo que él

- es la capitana del equipo de la prepa y mi hermana, obviamente dará cátedra - presumió Takuya

- Tai te pude reconocer desde la entrada – dijo Davis llegando – su camiseta es bastante llamativa – todos rieron un poco

- solo porque ustedes tengan un uniforme normal no significa que se puedan burlar del nuestro – respondió el Matt ofendido

- además están ajustadas y resaltan nuestros atributos – presumió Tai, sus amigos asintieron poniéndose de pie, Henry quien era el más alto de ellos tenía un buen cuerpo y brazos con algunos musculos, en el reverso de su camiseta naranja decía** H. WONG #14**, Matt tenía una espalda ancha, brazos trabajados con mas musculos que Henry, la camiseta le quedaba algo ajustada y resaltaba sus atributos, en la parte trasera de su camiseta tenía escrito **MIMATO #5**, Tai quien era el deportista del grupo tenia un cuerpo bien marcado, una espalda bastante ancha y unos brazos muy trabajados, su camiseta le quedaba demasiado ajustada por lo que más de una se quedaba observando su escultural cuerpo, en su espalda tenía escrito **TAIORA #10**

- no solo eso, les recuerdo que nosotros los descalificamos – dijo de forma arrogante Matt recordando el partido que ellos les habían ganado

- pero ellos lucían mas sexys – defendió Zoe, Yamato la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

- nosotros somos mas guapos – dijo Tai sonriendo

- Si si muy guapos pero el partido va a empezar – interrumpió Kouichi llegando, los demás dirigieron sus miradas a la cancha y empezaron a vitorear a sus equipos

El primer saque era para los de equipo naranja, Jun hizo un saque penoso que le concedió a las del Real Madrid su primer punto, sin embargo lo que siguió fue lo difícil, a excepción de Jun todas las demás jugaban extraordinariamente, las compañeras de Mimi tampoco lo hacían mal, era una final que tenía a todos los espectadores emocionados, las chicas daban todo de sí en la cancha, pocos imaginaban que Mimi, conocida como _"La Princesa Tachikawa"_ o una de las _"Divas Herederas"_ tuviera un comportamiento tan agresivo y serio cuando se trataba de voleibol, en los otros partidos no se había comportado de tal manera, se la notaba cansada pero satisfecha, y estaban a solo unos saques para terminar el encuentro.

Takara Hido, una castaña de ojos verdes se preparaba para realizar el saque, aquella chica acababa de llegar al colegio este año, en su instituto anterior se lucía en el voleibol y en el actual había llevado a su equipo hasta la final, pero se encontraba con una jugadora de igual o superior nivel al de ella y no se permitiría perder, por lo que realizó su saque con una velocidad y potencia impresionante haciendo que el balón se estrellara en el rostro de Mimi

-FALTA – gritaron los simpatizantes de la castaña, ella simplemente se puso de pie

- aun podemos ganar no se preocupen – dijo ella limpiándose un poco de sangre que salía de su nariz

- no puedo dejar que siga jugando – decía Matt desde las gradas, Zoe y Kouji igual de preocupados lo sostenían

- sácala de ahí – gritaba Takuya a JP que estaba mas abajo

- QUIETOS QUE PUEDO CONTINUAR – gritó ella mas fuerte mirando hacia las gradas.

Todos volvieron a hacer silencio, Takara sonreía maliciosamente a la chica, hizo una vez mas su saque y pudo observar como Mimi saltaba con la mano en alto golpeando el balón por encima de la red, Sora, aunque preocupada por su amiga iba a dejar pasar el balón pero Jun logró regresar el esférico al otro lado con dificultad, Mimi se lanzó al suelo y con su puño hizo que el balón apenas pasara la red y anotar el punto ganador, se escuchó un golpe seco y varias exclamaciones del publico.

Mimi se levantó con ayuda de sus compañeras celebrando el triunfo, de repente todo le dio vueltas, la nariz le empezó a latir como si tuviera el corazón en su cara, con uno de sus dedos comprobó que sangraba más _"ay no"_ susurró para desmayarse.

Takuya y Matt salieron corriendo hacia la cancha donde se encontraba Mimi, tras él venían Zoe, Kouji, Kouichi y Takato, Takuya llegó primero, la vió tendida en el suelo, pálida, desde los orificios de su nariz hacia abajo habían finos caminos de sangre, no supo que hacer

- HAZ ALGO – gritó Matt desesperado, a su lado Takato tenía la mirada fija en su hermana, estaba asustado, pero el castaño estaba en shock, Matt se acercó a ellos, con cuidado la tomó en sus brazos y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que podía hacia enfermería.

Kouji abrazaba a Zoe quien estaba preocupada, cuando logró ver algo se separó de su novio para soltar todo lo que tenía dentro

- escúchame bien lagartona endemoniada – dijo Zoe mirando con odio a Takara – no sé por que hiciste esos saques con tanto odio y no me interesa, solo te digo que mi mejor amiga está desmayada por tu maldita culpa

- ay por Dios Ishida – rió ella un poco – asi es el deporte, fue solo un pequeño golpe, tu amiguita no resultó tan fuerte y resistente

- pero te ganó – le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, la castaña la miró enfadada – sin trampas ni violencia pero te ganó

- vámonos Zoe – le dijo Kouji tomándola de la mano pero ella se soltó

- no te vuelvas a meter con Mimi – advirtió – porque puedo detectar en tu mirada que no conseguiste lo que querías, perdiste, pero te advierto que no le hagas nada a mi amiga porque la pagarás muy pero muy caro Hido – terminó de hablar para darse la vuelta y caminar hacia enfermería.

* * *

En una oficina muy lujosa se encontraba un hombre leyendo unos papeles, se lo veía concentrado en su trabajo, su cabello negro ya tenía algunas canas, su rostro se veía serio y elegante, aparentaba tener casi cincuenta años, hace un par de horas había recibido una llamada de confirmación, fue ahí cuando su cabeza se llenó de ideas y tuvo que llamar a sus amigos para contarle sus planes y por supuesto, la buena nueva, pensaba en eso cuando escuchó varias risas fuera, tocaron la puerta

- Pasen señores – dijo sonriendo, por aquella puerta entraron tres hombres, todos vestían de traje elegante y parecían entretenidos en una conversación

- Kousei – dijeron todos acercándose a estrecharse las manos

- justo a tiempo como siempre – elogió él indicándole que tomasen asiento en una mesa cerca

- aunque aun no es tiempo de preparar la reunión anual – comentó Hiroaki Ishida

- si, en realidad quisiera adelantarlo un poco – dijo Kousei

- y a qué se debe esa decisión? – preguntó Keisuke Tachikawa

-Ken ya cursa su ultimo año de secundaria, hace poco envie unos papeles con su perfil y adjunté sus calificaciones y logros a Suiza, me acaban de responder que es un chico fantástico y que al parecer tiene un coeficiente intelectual que debe de aprovecharse, no quieren perder mas el tiempo y quieren que el próximo fin de semana parta para Berna y que con sus dotes domine el idioma en un mes para que comience sus estudios universitarios allá – les contó a los hombres que se miraron sorprendidos

- mi hijo también se gradúa – dijo Keisuke – pero aún no he hablado con él sobre la decisión que haya tomado para su futuro

- yo tampoco lo he hablado con Ken – dijo Minamoto – será una sorpresa, con esto su futuro está asegurado , será el comienzo de una carrera exitosa y sé que estará feliz por la gran oportunidad que conseguí para él

- deberías de preguntarle a Ken antes de tomar una decisión – opinó Janyu Wong

- este siempre ha sido el destino y futuro que ha tomado cada hijo mayor de mi familia, es tradición y Ken adora los negocios – dijo calmado Kousei

- entonces la reunión se adelantará – dijo Hiroaki cuando notó el ambiente tenso

- si, creo que sería realmente necesario – dijo Minamoto

- los mismos invitados de siempre? – preguntó Wong sirviéndose una taza de té

- asi es, creo que en familia estaremos bien – dijo burlón Kousei, Keisuke miró a Hiroaki y éste miró Kousei, Janyu rió

- aun no se casan – dijo Keisuke tomando un sorbo a su café

- aún nada es oficial – dijo Hiroaki

- pues lo serán, las parejas se presentan en estas reuniones – recordó Wong

- la novia de Henry irá también? – preguntó Kousei

- no sé si es su novia o no, pero le haré saber que esta invitada – aseguró con una sonrisa

- pondremos la banda de todos los años y la cena a cargo de los Katou – dijo Kousei

- excelente – aceptó Keisuke – y lo realizaremos en…?

- mi casa por supuesto – propuso Minamoto

- hay otras cosas que planear….

Los cuatro hombres quedaron enfrascados en su conversación y sus planes, tenían una cena que planear, una cena que según ellos, debía de ser perfecta, como cada año.

* * *

Matt estaba sentado junto a la cama de su novia, llevaba ahí media hora acariciando su rostro, se veía tan frágil y delicada, había recuperado su color pero aun no despertaba

- estará bien ya veras – dijo Tai a su lado, el rubio solo lo miró sonriendo de lado

- solo quiero que despierte – dijo Zoe del otro lado de la cama

- en cualquier momento lo hará y empezara a fastidiar como siempre – dijo Takuya tratando de levantar el animo a los demás que asintieron

- no la mires asi que no se morirá – regañó Zoe a Takato

- vayan a comer algo – sugirió Matt – Tai y Takuya tienen que jugar la final, Zoe debes de comer algo por favor Kouji llevala

- no iré a jugar sabiendo que mi hermana está desmayada – debatió Takuya

- cuando despierte y sepa que no jugaste se enojará – dijo Takato, Matt sonrió triunfante – contigo también, ambos jugaran

- vayan ustedes primero – dijo Matt – yo me quedaré y luego voy yo – Takuya fue contra su voluntad, Zoe prometió traerle algo a su hermano, y asi quedaron ambos solos

- y usted señorita conociéndola como la conozco sé que muere de hambre – dijo Matt a su novia – cuando despiertes te daré cualquier cosa que quieras comer – se inclinó un poco sobre los labios de ella para besarlos suavemente – te quiero gordita

- yo mas feito – contestó ella débilmente, el rubio la miró atentamente, la chica tenía los ojos abiertos y sonreía levemente

- hasta que despertaste amor – dijo él emocionado tomando sus manos – me tenías preocupado y loco, cómo te sientes?

- bien – respondió ella con sus ojos abiertos de forma normal y tratando de sentarse, Matt le ayudó – gracias

- debes de descansar, yo te haré compañía lo que resta del día – dijó el sonriéndole

- pero aun falta el partido de la final – recordó ella, él negó con la cabeza

- no jugaré, me quedaré contigo, estas enfermita y no jugaré dejándote aquí – dijo él seguro, Mimi alzó una de sus cejas

- no estoy débil, no estoy enferma, ya me pasó lo que sea que haya tenido – dijo ella, Matt iba a interrumpir pero ella puso su dedo índice en sus labios impidiéndole hablar – nunca dije que me quedaré aquí, iré a ver ganar a mi novio, a ver como hace goles y se convierte en el Messi japonés – terminó ella besándole los labios al rubio que correspondió al instante

- Mimi despertaste – gritó Zoe interrumpiendo el beso, la chica se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla

- hierba mala nunca muere – rió Kouji, la castaña lo miró inflando sus cachetes – es una bromita fenómeno, me alegro que estés bien – sonrió él, Mimi también lo hizo y con su dedo índice se señaló la mejilla – lo siento tengo novia y tu novio está aquí – los Ishida rieron y Mimi mantenía su dedo en el mismo lugar, Kouji rodó los ojos y se acercó para besarle la mejilla – nos diste un susto tremendo

- ahora vamos a ver ese partido – propuso ella poniéndose de pie

- no crees que deberías de descansar un rato? – preguntó preocupada Zoe

- noup, quiero salir de aquí y tengo hambre – dijo ella saliendo de enfermería para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano mayor, al verla sonrió de forma aliviada para abrazarla protectoramente y ella le devolvió el gesto

- me preocupaste mucho princesa – dijo él

- lo lamento

- debiste de dejar de jugar, retirarte y descansar

- hubiéramos perdido la final

- eso es lo de menos pequeña caprichosa – dijo él separándose – y a donde se supone que vas?

- a ver el partido – respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio

- no – dijo – te quedas descansando

- pero Takuya – chilló ella como niña pequeña – yo quiero ir – Zoe, Matt y Kouji miraron a Takuya suspirando – Amor tu si me llevas – dijo Mimi acercándose a su novio para sentarse en sus piernas

- tienes que descansar Mimi, lo que te pasó fue algo serio – dijo Takuya, pero su hermana lo miró casi suplicándole

- vamos – dijo Matt poniéndose de pie y tomándola de la mano – sabes que no dejará de hacer berrinche – le dijo a Takuya que asintió derrotado , todos se dirigieron a la cancha de futbol, en el camino se les unió Kouichi quien se sintió aliviado de ver a Mimi recuperada.

* * *

**- **y eso fue lo que pasó – terminó de contar Sora a los de último año

- y entonces lo mas seguro es que Takuya no vaya a jugar – dijo Shiro, un compañero de equipo de ellos

- no se ofendan muchachos pero creo que ahora lo importante es la salud de Mimi – dijo Ken a sus compañeros

- pero está bien o no? – preguntó Yolei preocupada

- no creo que haya sido muy grave – dijo Henry – el golpe fue fuerte, perdió sangre y aun asi se esforzó demasiado en el ultimo saque, por eso se desmayó pero estoy seguro de que está bien

- ahí vienen – dijo JP con una sonrisa, los demás giraron para ver a sus amigos que venían con una Mimi sonriente y que tenía muy buen aspecto

- me alegro que estés bien amiga – dijo Yolei abrazando a Mimi

- si, ya estoy bien y con ganas de que empiece este dichoso partido – dijo ella emocionada

- aun falta que se juegue el partido de los menores y eso terminaría de aquí a dos horas – dijo Henry mirando su reloj

- si y Yamato aún no llega – dijo Tai buscando a su mejor amigo

- fue a comprarme algo para comer – dijo Mimi sonriendo – nos pidió que avanzaramos en lo que el compraba algo

- tu podrías dejar en hambruna a una población entera – dijo Kouji mirándola de forma acusadora, los demás rieron

- estoy en desarrollo y necesito comer – respondió Mimi con sus brazos cruzados y las mejillas sonrojadas

- Vamos a esperar que llegue nuestro turno – dijo Ken abrazando a Yolei por la espalda – y también deberíamos de comer algo – sugirió a sus amigos – quieres un helado linda?

- si amorcito vamos por un helado – celebró Yolei llevadoselo casi saltando colgada de su brazo, tras ellos Rika y Takuya los seguían burlándose de la actitud de la pelimorada

- vamos a sentarnos un rato – dijo Zoe señalando las gradas

- Kouichi puedo hablar contigo un momento? – preguntó Henry a su primo que asintió, JP dio una excusa y se fue después de Sora y Tai quienes querían observar el partido de beisbol de los maestros

- esos dos querían irse a hacer cualquier cochinada menos ver un partido – se burló Matt quien acababa de llegar con dos helados y unos doritos

- no insinúes esas cosas – dijo Zoe poniéndose roja

- pues yo creo que ese par hace rato que…

- ay no cállate Yamato – se quejó la rubia, los demás reian divertidos

- ese helado estaba delicioso – comentó Mimi con los ojos brillantes

- a ti todo lo que se pueda comer te parece delicioso – se burló Kouji

- te estás burlando mucho de mi – dijo ella fingiendo estar enojada

- Kouji – lo llamó Zoe, él la miró – he notado un poco raro a Henry últimamente

- lo sé yo también – afirmó él – recuerdas como se comportó en el ultimo ensayo? – le preguntó a Matt

- algo le pasa – respondió – y JP tiene algo que ver

- como sabes eso? – preguntó Mimi interesada

- Henry lo mira de una forma que no sabría explicar, pero lo mas extraño es que JP no parece enterado

- no estarás insinuando que Henry es gay porque…- empezó Mimi ofuscada

- no creo que sea gay pero algo me dice que JP tiene algo que ver en lo que sea que le esté pasando a Henry – explicó calmado Matt

- chicos una foto – dijo Kari que venía junto con Juri y Hirokazu

- para qué quieres una foto? – preguntó Kouji

- es solo una foto, les queda de recuerdo, algún dia me lo agradecerán – dijo ella

- pero sabes que no me gustan las fotos – se quejó Kouji

- pero se ven tiernos todos juntos – intervino Juri, era cierto, Kouji estaba sentado en el tercer escalón, tenía las piernas ligeramente abiertas dejándole un espacio a Zoe quien estaba sentada entre ellas en el segundo escalón, estaban tomados de las manos y jugaban con sus dedos entrelazados, junto a ellos Matt y Mimi se encontraban sentados juntos, Matt estaba sentado de tal manera que quedaba de frente al perfil de su novia, una de sus manos acariciaba los cabellos de ella, la otra mano se encontraba entre las dos de Mimi

- creeme que las cámaras no matan – dijo Mimi – tomanos una a nosotros Kari – la chica emocionada los fotografió – ves Kouji? Estamos vivos – los demás rieron, Matt besó la mejilla de su novia y Kari capturó el momento

- esta me gusta – se la enseñó a sus amigos – Kouji no seas amargado

- déjalo Kari, el no quiere fotos conmigo – dijo Zoe con una sonrisa triste, Matt y Mimi lo miraron enojados, él se sintió mal por lo que la chica había dicho, no es que no quisiera tomarse una foto con ella, el solo no sabía posar o sonreir o mas bien, no sabia la forma de actuar frente a una fotografía

- no es eso – trató de excusarse – no pienses asi

- vamos Kouji no decepciones a Zoe, solo una fotito – dijo Juri sonriéndole de forma alentadora, el muchacho suspiró resignado

- está bien – aceptó, Zoe volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido

- no lo hagas como una obligación – le reprochó

- no es una obligación, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a fotos – se disculpó – pero una foto de vez en cuando no me hará mal y quien sabe y hasta me acostumbro un poquito – ambos se sonrieron

- entonces tomala Kari – dijo Zoe feliz

- ahora una de los cuatro – dijo Kari emocionada – las subiré a Facebook chicos – dijo antes de irse

- hablando de Facebook – dijo Zoe – la foto que publicó Matt estaba hermosa – elogió la chica, la foto era Matt de espaldas con su cabeza girada hacia un lado sonriéndole a Mimi quien se agarraba a su brazo y le sonreía señalando la parte trasera de la camiseta del rubio

- la tomó Sora, nos dio la idea y salio linda – le contó Mimi abrazandose a su novio – si quieres te tomo una parecida – Zoe miró Kouji pidiéndole con la mirada que hiciera eso por ella

- yo no sé que hacer frente a la cámara – admitió el chico en un tono bastante apenado, Matt quiso reir fuertemente pero escondió su rostro en el cuello de Mimi que al igual que Zoe miraban a Kouji sonriéndole de forma dulce

- sé tu mismo – dijo Mimi – disfruta el momento y listo – terminó Mimi poniéndose de pie con su celular en mano, Zoe se puso de pie al igual que Kouji, Zoe se puso de espaldas y Kouji también, ambos voltearon sus cabezas de modo que se miraran a los ojos

- sonríeme – le pidió ella de forma dulce, "estoy disfrutando el momento" pensó el chico para devolverle la sonrisa hasta que el flash les indicó que su foto había sido tomada, Mimi se las mostró, **ZOE -K- #9 KOUJI -Z- #9**, era lo que se podía leer en sus camisetas mientras la pareja se dedicaba una enamorada sonrisa.

- hoy me he tomado mas fotografías de lo que me había tomado en toda mi vida – exclamó Kouji

- no son ni la mitad de las de ellas – lo apoyó Matt observando a su novia y hermana tomarse fotos ellas mismas

- estoy algo preocupado por Henry – admitió Kouji

- igual yo – respondió Matt con una mueca – conozco a Tai y a Henry desde que tengo memoria, son muy cercanos a mí y se que lo que tiene Henry lo tiene muy nervioso

- sé que no es nada con la familia porque es mi primo y estaría enterado

- te aseguro que tampoco es con nosotros, porque sé que tiene algo con JP pero él no parece enterado

- puede que sea una chica – murmuró Kouji

- debería de preguntarle – dijo Matt

- vamos – pidió Mimi a Matt tomándolo de la mano – Tai ya está preparando la estrategia

- y queremos tener buenos puestos – hablo Zoe avanzando con Kouji, los muchachos intercambiaron una mirada que significaba que el tema del que hablaban antes estaba pendiente aún.

* * *

2:00 am, Ken Minamoto no podía dormir, un dia agotador y difícil, lo único que se le ocurrió fue prender su laptop un momento, varias notificaciones, lo primero que observó en la información reciente era que Takuya había actualizado su foto de perfil, eran los dos con la copa que habían ganado hoy, un momento histórico, ganar por 1-0 era prácticamente una bendición, JP no pudo alcanzar el cabezazo de Takuya y justo ahí sonó el pitazo que indicaba el final del partido.

Gritos, abrazos, besos, felicitaciones, sonrisas, felicidad, compañerismo, eso era lo que él quería para el resto de su vida, vivir momentos acorde a lo que a él le gustaba, no lo que estaba destinado para él.

Cuando su padre llegó solo le dijo que la cena anual se adelantaría para este fin de semana, que tenia varias cosas que anunciar y que no debíamos de destacarnos como todos los años.

A todos les pareció raro, aquella cena se celebraba en junio, y no entendia la razón de su adelanto pero tampoco podía negarse o criticarlo, solo asintió y se retiró a su habitación.

Tenia varias horas angustiado, a más de las proposiciones que algunos equipos le habían enviado ahora su padre se comportaba raro, juraba que cuando anunció el adelanto de la cena lo miró con una sonrisa radiante, de esas que ponía cuando estaba muy feliz porque había conseguido algo, o cuando hacia un gran negocio, sólo que ahora esa sonrisa era dirigida a él, no para su madre, o sus hermanos o a la familia entera, fue directamente hacia él.

No quiso pensar en mas cosas, aun tenia el resto del año escolar para intentar conseguir lo que quería, convencer a su padre de que su futuro era el fútbol y no los negocios.

Gruñó un poco y siguió en su Facebook, algo le llamó la atención, en su información donde se podía leer Kouji Minamoto: hermano, no se encontraba la imagen de Locky, su perro, por el contrario, era una foto de él

- wow .. – musitó incrédulo, dio click para entrar al perfil de su hermano menor, efectivamente su vista no lo estaba engañando, en su foto de perfil aparecía Kouji de espaldas junto con Zoe , sonríe como un tonto enamorado pensó Ken riendo un poco, y en la de portada eran Mimi, Zoe y él entre las dos, decidió comentarla

**Ken Minamoto:** _¿acaso hipnotizaron a mi pobre e indefenso hermanito? Jaja_

A los pocos minutos de publicarlo recibió su respuesta, lo cual le pareció extraño por la hora

**Kouji Minamoto:** _respétame ¬¬_

No podía hacerlo, su hermano había cambiado gracias a Zoe, nunca lo había visto posar para uno foto, Ken calculaba que su hermano a sus 15 años de vida solo debía de tener 20 fotos, y unas 15 de cuando era bebé, pero ahora aparecía en varias fotos sonriendo.

Cuando los gemelos nacieron y él tenía que compartir a su mamá con ellos fue bastante irritante, era apenas un bebé de dos años cuyo papá trabajaba todo el día mientras su madre cuidaba de tres pequeños, nunca quiso una niñera porque solía decir que nadie cuida mejor a sus hijos que la propia progenitora, él no recuerda nada, pero su madre siempre le contaba que no era como las demás mujeres que tenían gemelos, aquellas señoras se la pasaban estresadas, porque mientras uno lloraba, el otro quería que le cambiaran el pañal, mientras uno comia, el otro quería dormir, o simplemente parecían estar conectados para querer hacer las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo volviendo locas a sus madres, pero ella no era asi, si Kouichi lloraba despertaba a Kouji pero éste solo se quedaba tranquilo esperando a que su madre atendiera a su gemelo para que ambos pudieran dormir, si Kouichi reia de alguna gracia y aplaudía Kouji miraba a su alrededor buscando la gracia, pero al parecer nunca la encontraba y se limitaba a chuparse el dedo pulgar.

A la cabeza se le vinieron imágenes de cuando tenia 5 años y encontraba a sus hermanitos jugando con crayones, Kouichi siempre pintaba todo con todos los colores que podía, mientras que Kouji se mantenía con uno de color azul en sus manitos, Kouichi reia, saltaba y parecía emocionado con los garabatos que hacía, Kouji pasaba su crayón lenta y tranquilamente por la hoja con una expresión seria y relajada.

Nunca le pareció un niño normal, en sus cumpleaños no se tomaba fotografías, cuando salían al parque a jugar Kouichi y él empezaban a saltar y a reir, pronto se les unían niños y todos hacían un grupo de juego, pero cuando lo notaban Kouji se encontraba sentado en el pasto mirándolos tranquilamente, su gemelo siempre trataba de convencerlo de acompañarlos pero el se negaba, luego cuando estaba en el jardín de niños se enteró que por fin su hermanito había hecho una amiga, una niña que siempre estaba con él y que casualmente era la hermana menor de uno de sus compañeros de clase, tras el pasar de los años una niña más se unió a ellos y se sentía feliz por su hermano, tenia pocos amigos, pero algo era algo, lo veía sonreir y jugar como un niño de su edad, sin embargo fue mas tarde cuando descubrieron que Kouji tenía una pequeña atracción hacia la música, tenia una batería de juguete la cual golpeaba todo el día, su madre al verlo tan feliz y concentrado en algo lo envió a aprender a tocar instrumentos.

Kouichi pasaba mas metido en su mundo de videojuegos y diversión, mientras Kouji entonaba algo en su guitarra muy cerca de donde Ken estudiaba, a Ken nunca le gustó la música, pero si eso hacia a su hermano sentir a gusto lo soportaría.

Ahora, en la actualidad podía darse cuenta de como eran las cosas en la vida real, su padre tenia una obsesion con el trabajo, era ambicioso, con una mente brillante y una visión a los negocios que podía extenderse por todo el mundo, aquellas cualidades habían sido heredadas por Kouichi, él tenía todas las ganas y las aptitudes que tenía su padre, con Kouichi compartía entrenamientos, bromas, complicidad y recuerdos de travesuras infantiles. Ken había heredado la personalidad de su madre, callado, tierno, observador, buen consejero, atento y emprendedor, mientras que Kouji tomó un poco de cada lado, una visión impresionante para lograr lo que quería, callado, observador, con Kouji compartía recuerdos de un niño callado que observaba a su hermano mayor en silencio ofreciéndole timidas sonrisas, le ayudaba sin decirle una palabra y algunas veces se culpó por travesuras que sus hermanos hacían, hoy en día Ken y Kouji se llevaban de maravilla, confiaban mucho uno en el otro y tenían mucho en común.

Ken se puso de pie rumbo a la habitación de su hermano menor, tocó la puerta

- soy yo – murmuró bajito para que solo él lo escuchara, la puerta se abrió mostró a un Kouji bastante despeinado y confundido, llevaba unos boxers y una camiseta sin mangas – que sexy hermanito – se burló el entrando – auch! – exclamó al sentir un golpe en su cabeza

- dime que haces aquí a esta hora – dijo él tomando asiento en su cama junto a Ken

- quería contarte lo que me viste haciendo en el desayuno – respondió, Kouji asintió levemente indicándole que continuara – no sé si lo has notado pero no quiero ser el sucesor de papá en las empresas…

- lo sé, lo he notado – dijo él, Ken lo miró – cada vez que lo menciona te pones tenso y nervioso, tratas de desviar el tema

- si – afirmó – verás, en esta semana he recibido varias proposiciones de equipos que quieren contratarme cuando me gradúe – Kouji lo miraba sorprendido pero callado –al principio cuando leí que eran equipos japoneses me sentí feliz y decepcionado de no poder aceptar, pero después me llegaron tres ofertas más, el Bayern Munich, el Arsenal y el Inter

- no inventes – dijo Kouji con la boca abierta, Ken le sonrió a modo de confirmarle que lo que acababa de decirle era cierto – hermano esta es tu gran oportunidad

- lamentablemente tendré que negarme Kouji – se lamentó cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio y nostálgico

- no puedes hacer eso, es tu sueño y si tres de los mejores equipos de Europa se fijaron en ti es porque tienes un gran futuro por delante – lo alentó el menor con una mano en el hombro de su hermano

- tengo un gran futuro por delante pero frente a los negocios familiares Kouji – respondió con una sonrisa triste – lo que mas me duele es que mi papá ni si quiera se digna en preguntarme que es lo que quiero

- papá solo se siente muy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que eres, sabe que eres la persona perfecta para dirigir las empresas, está cegado de orgullo y de cariño hacia ti – dijo Kouji comprensivo

- pero Kouji, Takuya si sueña con seguir los pasos de su padre, Rika quiere dedicarse a modelar al igual que su madre, Yolei piensa en continuar con lo que toda su familia ha contruido durante años, Tai seguirá los pasos de su papá en el fútbol, Henry está ansioso por manejar las acciones que tiene nuestro tío, todos nuestros amigos quieren ser parecidos a sus padres, menos yo – dijo decaído

- y yo – Ken lo miró sorprendido – no quiero dedicarme a un mundo lleno de negocios, cifras, dinero y cientos de cosas que no me gustan, yo quiero dedicar mi vida a la música – confesó – no sé como lo vaya a tomar pero eso es lo único que deseo, es la única profesión que me llama la atención y mi actividad favorita, la que me permite ser yo mismo

- y sabes que yo te apoyaré – dijo Ken sonriéndole a su hermano alentadoramente

- gracias – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – lo que te acabo de confesar solo lo saben Zoe, Mimi y tú

- no te preocupes, no hablaré – dijo – es igual a lo mío, de esto solo estas enterado tú y Yolei

- y Takuya? – preguntó confuso Kouji

- él sueña con hacer negocios conmigo, viajar por el mundo, hacer convenios que hagan crecer a las empresas familiares de nuestras familias, no quiero decepcionarlo

- yo sé que él querrá que hagas lo que tú quieres

- yo también, es solo que no me animo a confesárselo

- mañana es la tediosa cena anual, ese sería un buen momento para contarle

- no te parece raro ese adelanto repentino de la cena?

- a decir verdad si, pero solo queda ponerse el trajesito y portarse a la altura de un Minamoto no?

- exacto – rió Ken – aunque me fastidia usar ese traje

- a mi igual, pero según papá debemos de mostrarnos elegantes y no creo que aparecer con mi ropa de costumbre sea elegante

- hace 8 años que celebramos esa cena y no me acostumbro a todo el drama y te recuerdo querido hermanito que te tocará presentar a tu novia frente a todos – se burló, Kouji se puso rojo

- espero no tartamudear ni quedarme en shock como tú – atacó el menor riéndose, Ken le tiró una almohada en la cara

- me voy a dormir – anunció chochando un puño con su hermano – descansa enano

- descansa nerd – alcanzó a escuchar el mayor al cerrar la puerta

* * *

Matt Ishida jugaba videojuegos con sus hermanos, un momento de ocio en una mañana de sábado, Mario Kart en su Wii, esas fueron las palabras mágicas que pronunció Willis para que los hermanos Ishida estuvieran ahora en plena competencia, hasta el momento iba ganando Tk, detrás de él Michael y peleándose el tercer lugar estaban Matt y Willis

- respeten al rey losers – se burlaba Tk con el volante en la mano

- tú respeta a tus mayores pequeño arrogante te tragarás tus palabras porque yo ganaré – gruñía Michael, de pronto Matt dejó atrás a su hermanito y pasó también por delante de Michael, ahora iba a la par con Tk

- jaja par de presumidos el verdadero rey ha regresado con mas potencia que nunca – exclamó Matt emocionado, todos se esforzaron mas , solo un poco más y Matt pasaría a Takeru y podría ganar

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change cause you amazing just the way you are _

- alerta novia – se rió Michael, desde donde estaba sentado logró ver como se encendía la pantalla del celular de Yamato con la fotografía de Mimi con el nombre "Amor", Matt no dejaba de mirar al televisor, escuchaba el ring tone que le había asignado para cuando Mimi lo llamara, aunque por dentro quería contestar no podía, estaba a poco de ganar – contestale hermanito

_And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for awhile cause girl you're amazing just the way you are_

- Mi preciosa – contestó el chico

- _holis amor_ – respondió Mimi del otro lado de la línea – _alguien muere en tu casa?_ – preguntó confusa al escuchar un grito desgarrador

- _no, es solo Takeru celebrando su triunfo en Wii_ – respondió mirando a su hermano bailar algo parecido a la macarena

- _no están grandecitos para jugar videojuegos?_

_- nunca se es muy grande o pequeño para jugar Mario – respondió el con un tono solemne que hizo reír a su novia_

_- amor, te llamaba para decirte que hoy en la fiesta tendrás que usar una corbata color turquesa_

_- color turquesa? Y por qué de ese color?_

_- porque yo usaré un vestido de ese color y tú tienes que estar acorde conmigo_

_- pero yo no tengo una corbata de ese color_

_- entonces creo que debes de ir a comprar una_

_- pero amor…_

_- pero nada Matt, ve y compra una corbata color turquesa_

_- la próxima vez usarás un vestido del color de corbata que yo escoja_

_- está bien amor, te lo prometo, ahora me voy a alistar para la fiesta_

_- pero si son las dos de la tarde y la fiesta es a las ocho_

_- y creeme que voy retrasada, , compra la corbata color turquesa_

_- está bien saldré ahora a comprarla_

_- así me gusta, nos vemos en la noche amor, te quiero_

_- yo más hermosa, un beso_

- cuenta la leyenda, que alguna vez mi hermano Yamato Ishida, fue un hombre al cual nadie mandaba – decía Takeru con voz misteriosa, Michael lanzó una fuerte carcajada y Willis sonreía con burla

- tontos – masculló Matt a sus hermanos

- por eso pequeños, nunca tengan novia – dijo Michael a los menores – el amor los pone tontos y mandados

- el amor es mas que un sentimiento, también es u estado mental, un famoso filántropo dijo…

- aburres Willis – dijeron los otros tres rubios al pequeño que los fulminó con la mirada

- alguno tiene una corbata turquesa que me preste? – preguntó Matt a sus hermanos que negaron con la cabeza – tendré que ir a comprar una

- mi pequeño saltamontes – dijo Michael pasando un brazo por los hombros de Yamato – solo ponte una azul y punto, el hombre manda, no te puedes dejar mangonear, eres un macho, un Ishida – Matt miró a su hermano dudando en comprar o no la corbata, luego miró su celular donde tenía de fondo de pantalla una de las fotografías que Kari había tomado, no le costaba nada comprarse una corbata y su novia lo valía

- lo lamento mi querido maestro – dijo Matt separándose de Michael – pero yo tengo una corbata que comprar y una novia para hacer feliz, regreso luego – se despidió dejando a sus hermanos callados

- la revancha? – preguntó Michael y Takeru reinició la consola.

* * *

No sabía cuantas horas tenía buscando la dichosa corbata, al principio era fácil, voy, entro, pregunto, escojo, pago, me la pongo y novia feliz, ese era su plan, pero ya había recorrido cuatro tiendas y en ninguna había la divina corbata de ESE color, entró al último lugar que conocía donde vendían corbatas, buscó alguna cercana, hasta que escuchó a una voz muy conocida preguntar algo que le llamó la atención

- Disculpe señorita, busco una corbata color turquesa – decía Matt a la vendedora

- Matt – lo saludó Kouji con la mano, el rubio lo buscó con la mirada y le devolvió el saludo – buscas una corbata turquesa? – le preguntó cuando estuvieron cerca

- si, Mimi me llamó diciendo que la corbata que usaría tenía que ser turquesa – respondió cruzando sus brazos – y tú?

- Zoe me mandó en busca de una corbata de color lila, que sea en tono pastel, no muy chillona ni tampoco muy pálida – le respondió con las palabras exactas que su novia le había dicho

- son unas caprichosas – se quejó Matt – lo bueno es que al parecer aquí está mi corbata – exclamó Matt tomando entre sus manos una pequeña caja que contenía una corbata turquesa

- que bueno – suspiró Kouji – yo llevo como tres horas buscando ese color de corbata y no lo encuentro – Matt lo miró y después tomó su celular buscando algo

- será este el color? – le preguntó mostrándole una foto de él junto con Sora y Tai, en ella aparecía la pelirroja con un vestido lila, Yamato con un traje negro por completo y Tai con un pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca y una corbata de un color lila que cumplia con las especificaciones de Zoe

- exacto – respondió Kouji, Matt sonrió, hizo algo en su teléfono y lo puso en su oreja

- _Yagami escúchame bien, necesito pedirte algo para esta noche – _dijo al teléfono, luego se sonrojó violentamente – _no no es un condón imbécil – _Kouji rió fuertemente_ – recuerdas la corbata que usaste para el cumpleaños de Sora? Esa misma, Kouji la necesita, mi hermana quiere que use esa para la reunión anual y no encontraba ese color, claro ahora mismo pasamos a recorgerla – _alzó un pulgar al pelinegro que sonrió_ – voy para allá_

- me has salvado la vida – le dijo Kouji a Matt cuando este pagaba su compra

- no te preocupes, supongo que no conduces y que andas solo – Kouji asintió – entonces yo te llevo y te dejo en tu casa

- gracias – le dijo, cuando llegaron al auto Matt volvió a hacer una llamada

- _hola gordita_ – habló con una sonrisa – _si para eso te llamaba, ya tengo la corbata, estoy con Kouji, Zoe también le mandó a conseguir una corbata_ – se despegó el celular de la oreja y le dijo – _te manda un abrazo_

- _igual_ – habló Kouji un poco fuerte para que ella escuchara

- _escuchaste? Si, estaré listo, yo también, yo más, un beso princesa, bye_ – colgó – estamos listos, cuando tuvieron la corbata en sus manos Matt condujo rumbo a la casa de los Minamoto – yo creo que mejor llamas a Zoe – le aconsejó a Kouji que asintió

- _Hola guapo_ – contestó la voz de la chica – _conseguiste la corbata?_

- _fue difícil pero si, ya la tengo y es gracias a Matt y Tai_

- _ya era hora de que esos dos sirvieran para algo_ – ambos rieron – _amor debo de colgar, ya iré a arreglarme para estar hermosa para ti_

- _aún mas?_ – preguntó con tono coqueto que hizo que Matt lo mirara celoso y que Zoe se sonrojara

- _es en serio, hablamos después, un besito, te quiero_

- _adiós rubia, otro para ti, te quiero_

- no te vayas a pasar con mi hermanita – advirtió Matt parando frente a la mansión de los Minamoto

- ni tú con la mía – respondió refiriéndose a Mimi – gracias por todo, adiós

Matt se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, esa sería una gran noche, y más para Kouji, al fin estaría cara a cara con Michael.


End file.
